Merona II: A Welcome Home
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Please read Merona I before reading this fic. Thank you. Merona came and passed but took many things held dear to the families of Earth. She ripped Trunks from the hands of his brethren and his family. Leaving Pan for dead, Merona took him and shaped him into a General to her subjects. This time, takes place, after his return to Earth where he is welcomed but, not without a cost. M
1. Chapter 1

Title: Merona's Return a Welcome Home  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: Leia Tomasi  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Tragedy/Drama  
Published: 05-22-15, Updated: 05-22-15  
Chapters: 20, Words: 30,913

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Pan sat at the desk contemplating on whether or not she would go home, she had almost had, had a breakthrough this past morning until her dreams were crushed when the breakthrough disintegrated like sand between her fingers. She sighed then and gathered up the work she'd laid out before herself and lifted the paperwork up into her petite arms.

Trunks.

She thought she'd found him. He'd been missing for almost two years now, everyone knew he was still alive, he was only missing. Or, at least that was what she kept telling herself. It was either that or believe he was actually and truly in fact, dead. She felt her anger well, what could she know? No one besides her was looking for him, most had already given up on trying to find him. Many had accepted that he was gone and the public merely thought he had stepped away from the capsule corporation's massive empire.

She stretched in her chair and craned her neck. She rose from her seat and sighed. Another late night, she yawned and headed out. She closed down the lights and headed to the elevator that lowered her to the lobby of Capsule Corp's main building. Two years, of working for Bulma, learning her tricks of the trade because Bura had no wishes to take on the family company. And with Trunks missing, Pan was the next candidate that was closest to blood. Her father was brilliant and although her mother and father had not pressured her like Chichi had with Gohan, she still did well academically. She walked out to her car and eased into it and clasped her hands around the steering wheel. She sighed as she looked at her hands and rested her head against the wheel.

She had been so sure that the blip on the monitor had to have been Trunks. After all, it was a machine that detected any alien life form but was specifically created to try and find him. She leaned back into her driver's seat and finally drove off and headed home. She had been so sure. She missed him terribly. As lightning struck, she drove off, a storm was rolling in. As she rolled into her apartment complex the rain finally fell.

Pan pulled her briefcase and her leather satchel out of the car and peered about for a moment before she merely floated up to the balcony of her rather spacious studio loft. Her feet barely tapped the top bar of the railing to the balcony before she set herself down and eased into her home. She had always left the balcony door unlocked, after all, she had no worries that she would be attacked or robbed. She lived on the top floor of her complex and she knew robbers were far too lazy to rob the top floor and she could easily take care of them herself. She slipped the door shut and on cue, the skies opened up behind her and rain poured. Lighting struck off in the distance and her eyes went wide as the flash lit up a face in the darkness of her home. She reached over and clicked on a lamp and she gasped. Her intruder stood there, his eyes wide and she went dead still.

"Trunks," she whispered. He took a step towards her and his poorly beaten body collapsed and she threw her belongings down and ran to his side. She called to him once more as she tried helping him back up, she eased herself underneath his chest and lifted him up, carrying him into her large bathroom. She slipped him into the massive tub and ran to the wall turning the lights on. She rushed back over to him and saw him just barely breathing and she slipped out of her lab coat and shoved her sleeves up to her elbows. He was drenched from head to toe. Her brow furrowed as his eyes slowly opened and she shook her head. "How do you know where I live?" she murmured. It was the only question that had popped into her head and he grumbled, "I followed you." She eased over to him and he tried sitting up. "You're freezing," she whispered. Her eyes went wide at the sight of his clothes. He was covered in blood. "Dear Kami above," she whispered and she began pulling his clothes off of him. "Pan," he murmured. "Be quiet, you're bleeding," she murmured as she tore at his shirt and pulled it from his worn body. "Not my blood," he retorted. He felt his heart stop as her petite hands touched the pants he wore and he went to protest until her hands quickly tore them too. They fell away, tattered and torn and he lay before her, nude.

His wide eyes watched as she turned on the temperature dial and pulled the shower head down to him. Without embarrassment and with precision she began rinsing his body. His head fell back over the lip of the tub as the warm water brushed his flesh. He heard her rise and suddenly felt her feet skim his and as his eyes opened he stiffened seeing her standing above him in merely her sweater and underwear. She eased the shower head back up to its holder and he watched as she took up a large handful of soap and began washing him. He noticed she seemed as if she was on autopilot. Her hands brushed across his form, massaging and kneading his arms, and legs until he felt as if he were on cloud nine. As she rinsed and washed his broken body he felt himself come alive once more.

He'd been gone for years. For how many, he had lost track. He felt as if he were dreaming. His head was light and steam rose from the water that rinsed him. His eyes looked upon Pan once more and he knew then that no, he wasn't dreaming, she was alive, she was real. He was home, but her hands, they caused a stir in him that he had not felt in years. Dear Gods, her touch felt amazing. His eyes lowered and her body still a woman's body, her curves still the same as when he was torn from her hands. He felt the need of lust grow in his loins as he felt her curves brush him as she reached for his head and scrubbed at his scalp. She was woman…something he'd gone years without. His hands suddenly caught hers and she froze above him. "Trunks…?"

"Forgive me," he murmured. Her eyes went wide as she felt him touch her. His arms snaked around her and pulled her down to him until her legs rested on either side of his. His hand caught the nape of her neck and his lips touched hers. She protested his other arm pinned her to him while the other traced her jawline, holding her face near his. She reared back, but he followed after her and caged her against the other side of the tub. He eased away from the brutal kiss and when her gaze met his he felt his hands stop, his blood curdled and he moved away from her. Her tears were falling, her eyes were wide with shock, and he could hear his heart pounding a loud, steady rhythm in his ears even though he felt as if his heart had stopped.

This woman, at one time she had been his, but he knew now by the look in her eyes she was no longer the same woman he had been taken from. She now looked upon him with such surprise and could he see fear? Pan shook her head. A monster, he was a monster now. His hands shook and he went to ease away from her and his hands reached out to pull her up. But she winced, his actions paused. She softly said, "I'm sorry. Excuse me." His wide eyes watched her as she lifted herself up and she quickly exited the bathroom. His jaw fell slack and he covered his head with his hands. Had she just said sorry? He shook his head and felt the water continue to rain over him. He braced himself against the tiled wall and let out a heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Trunks slipped out of the bathroom and collected himself as he found Pan sitting at her dining table. He had wrapped himself in one of her robes and was thankful that it was oversized. Her hands were folded in front of her face and she turned to look at him. She calmly smiled and pointed to a small box at the end of the table. "There are clothes in there for you," she said. She looked up at the clock and said, "It's not too late, we need to go to your mother's." He nodded and began pulling the clothes on and she turned away. Her bashful nature caught him off guard. She had seen him naked before, but maybe she had changed so much in the last few years that she no longer wished to look at him so he dressed quickly.

He walked up behind her and asked, "Pan?" She jumped when he touched her shoulder and she slowly faced him. " He found her eyes to be full and wide and he knew it was because of how he looked. He ran a hand over his partly shaved head. "She," he began and Pan shook her head. "You don't," she whispered softly. She observed him, even though he was less than a foot away from her, she couldn't feel any further away from him. A scar gnarled down the left side of his face and she saw details she hadn't noticed when she had pulled him into her bathroom. T-ES54 was tattooed along his scalp while the other side of his head had been left to have the hair grow out. The scar upon his face was deep enough that he had a small chunk of his left eyebrow missing, just in the center. She was surprised that he could still see out of the eye. His brow was scowled and she knew she no longer knew the man that stood in front of her.

His hand fell from his scalp and she jumped when he reached for her. His hand cupped her chin and had her look up at him. She stumbled a bit. She caught herself, on the table, and smiled at him. "We should head out," she reasoned. His brow furrowed at her and he noted that although she was not walking with a limp, her right leg was shaking. She continued towards her front door and carefully smiled for him when she opened it. "Come on," she reasoned and he walked outside and towards the steps. Pan gulped as she watched him begin his descent and she tried remembering the last time she had actually walked down these steps. She caught the railing and carefully began walking down the steps. Taking each and every one as quickly as she could without Trunks noticing.

She was thankful that he was walking in front of her. She could carefully take each step and control her breathing without him noticing the limp she walked with now. She focused on breathing in through her nose and letting the breath pass her lips as she exhaled. When they finally made it to the bottom of the steps she felt some slight victory. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken the stairs. Her smile teased her lips as she walked past him and towards her vehicle. She unlocked it, and once inside she cherished the driver's seat. She noticed her hands were shaking and before Trunks could see it she grasped the gear knob with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. And once he took his seat next to her, she took off. Quickly driving into the stormy night. They rode in silence, she quietly focused on the weather, noticing the lighting and where is struck. Though their cars tended to hover now, there was still the chance that your car could be struck down and it was highly advised to not be driving out in such weather.

Trunks looked at Pan as she drove them and she could feel his eyes on her. "Why did you come to me?" she asked softly. He arched a brow and peered out the window next to him. "I went to capsule corp first. Then, I planned on going to my mother's, but you were there." She nodded. "But, you should've gone to her first," she reasoned. "I didn't think of her first," he murmured. She nodded. He noticed she had been quiet throughout their entire drive over to his mother's. He looked out the window and decided he would question her. "Pan, about the kiss," he began. "Don't worry about it," she interrupted. "I should've given your privacy. I thought you needed help." He shook his head. "I want to know why you didn't respond back to my touch," he said. He saw her stiffen and she gulped. "I…well, I wasn't expecting you," she reasoned carefully. "This is all happening when I didn't think it would." He reached over to her and touched a hand to her knee. She froze up further underneath his touch. He frowned and ordered, "Land." Her eyes flicked over to look at him and she whispered, "I need to get you to your mother's." In her eyes, he saw nervousness and worry. She seemed jittery and he knew a kiss wouldn't have frightened her so much. He wondered what happened while he had been held captive. "Pan," he began and she said, "Please, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." She paused and added with a somber note in her voice.

As they pulled up to his former residence they did not worry about umbrellas or the fear of getting wet by the rain that slowly began to drizzle upon their arrival. They lifted themselves out of the car and Pan followed after him as he walked up the too familiar sidewalk leading into his mother's home. The front glass doors opened and he came to the front and he realized his hands were shaking as he reached out to ring the front doorbell. He felt his chest tighten as he heard someone call out, "Who is it?" His mother's voice seemed distant but so close. His lips parted, but no words came out. Pan saw him, struggling on what to say before she interrupted. "Bulma, it's me, Pan. Let me in!" Bulma sighed. "Honey, I gave you a key-"

"I'm sorry! I must've left it at work," Pan reasoned. Trunks could hear the amusement in his mother's voice. "Well, come on in. I'll meet you down there." The front door slipped open, Pan eased around Trunks and said, "Come on." He slipped into the house and words could not express how he felt as he came into the living room and he saw his mother descend the stairs. "Pan, lovebug, it's pretty late for you to be out…" He saw her eyes twinkling at Pan and he gulped. His mother truly was beautiful. Her eyes slowly shifted from Pan to him. Her blue eyes widened and she froze, her hands came up to her mouth in shock. And then everything changed, her tears fell automatically, her glittering happy eyes changed to ones of sadness and she rushed him. "Vegeta!" she yelled, in such a voice that Trunks knew his father would know to come running. In moments, she had plastered herself around him, her arms holding on tightly and his father appeared. Trunks saw in his eyes, though hard, silent tears fell as he came up to them and his hand touched Trunks's shoulder. Before Bulma eased away, wiping her tears and Vegeta's hand caught his son's neck and pulled him until his head was upon his chest. Trunks felt his heart pounding as his chest tightened. It had been so very long since his father had held him in this fashion. Trunks' strong arms came up to hold onto his father. "I failed you," Vegeta said softly and Trunks shook his head, he said, "Never." Tears threatened to seep past his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall.

"Pan," Trunks began and she stood just behind him. She felt a smile crack her lips and she said, "I should go." She turned away, but before she could escape, Trunks' hand caught hers. "Don't go," he said. She felt her heart begin to pound as his hand tightened on her. She tried pulling away. "Why are you being so invasive?" she pondered and he let his words fall past his lips. "Because I believed you were dead." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock. He pulled her closer and held her. "Pan, the last time I saw you, you were lying in a pool of blood," he whispered. She blushed madly and awkwardly pulled away. She was at a loss for words. She shook her head and then Bulma spoke, "Pan, stay here tonight. The weather is still pretty bad." Her words reasoned with her, tried convincing her to stay and Pan shook her head. "I-I can't stay…I can't. Not right now, please, excuse me," she whispered and then she left.

Trunks stood there, stunned. Yes, he had surprised her. Yes, he knew that she hadn't seen him in years. But he didn't expect her to leave him. He'd expected her to stay, to be at his side. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, for the first time in a long time, tears burnt his eyes. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Vegeta said, "Give her time. You're not the only one Merona defeated." Vegeta said, "You need sleep, let's get you into bed before you have to start tomorrow." His parents followed him to a bedroom and his mother set out a bed while his father merely watched on. How surreal this moment was, that he was…finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Pan's eyes opened the next day and she rose from her bed. Gone was the storm from last night, now, the sun's rays bore throughout her home as she rose for the day. She walked out of her home and as she got into her car she sat there for a moment, thinking about last night's events. She started up her car though and headed towards Capsule Corp. She parked in her reserved spot and lifted herself up and out of the low car. As she made her way inside, voices called out to her. "Good morning Ms. Son!" She made a smile curl her lips and waved to them while she made her way through the front lobby and then walked to the elevators. And as she made it into the laboratory that she worked in her eyes went wide seeing that she had guests.

Bulma stood in the center with Trunks standing just beside her. "I created this," she stated, "while Pan engineered the facility." Trunks peered over the inner workings of the system's configuration and craned his neck to look at its motherboard. "What does it do?" he asked and Bulma smiled, "It detects alien life forms located near Earth, she mentioned first spotting you yesterday morning, but you know how to conceal your energy. It's why she was so excited because she knew it was you." He looked at his mother and saw her eyes smiling and her face cracked with a broad smile. She looked at him and then her eyes slipped to look at Pan. "Pan!" she called. "So good to see you again." Pan gulped and set her bag to the table just to the right of her. She felt uncomfortable with Trunks being there. He seemed to focus only on her and of course she understood, she had left him last night. She looked away, pushing her glasses upon the top of her head. "Why don't you tell him how it works?" Bulma asked. Pan remained quiet as Trunks said, "I can understand how it works. It focuses on energy fields, it must be highly sensitive in order to track only one source."

Pan felt her chest tighten. She couldn't handle him here and she finally said, "I need you both to leave." Bulma's brow furrowed and Pan shook her head. "You know I don't mix my personal life with my work," she explained. Bulma noted that Pan was trying to keep herself distant and far. She walked to her, but Pan shook her head. "I can-can't have him here." Trunks hands tightened into fists and he calmly left. Bulma watched him go and then looked at Pan in astonishment. "Pan," she began and then she saw Pan shaking. Bulma shook her head. "I would have thought you would've been happy to see him!" she exclaimed. Pan gulped and said, "How could I possibly be happy to see him? Knowing I'm not the same?" Bulma shook her head. "This doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Of course it does!" Pan snapped. She shook her head. "I should be able to function without issues," she reasoned. "But, I can't remember-" Bulma sighed and stepped up to Pan and cupped her face. "Pan, you're a woman, not a robot. You can't just function." Pan merely sighed. "I'm not sure how to live with him." Bulma sadly smiled. "He will be home, with us, please Pan," she said. "Come with me."

**ELSEWHERE**

Trunks felt his heart stop as Pan flung herself at Merona as Merona threw an attack. An energy blast tore through Pan's body and she stiffened up and he watched as she fell…lifeless…and he felt fear rip out of him in a hoarse yell. "PAN~N~N!" He threw himself at her and suddenly Merona caught him around the back of the head, a hard handful of hair in her hand. "She is still breathing, but barely, I swear on her life I will kill her now if you don't walk onto my ship and turn away." Trunks froze and looked at her and slowly, sank with defeat. There was no way he could defeat Merona on his own and save Pan. He fell to his knees and heard Merona's laughter, "As stated before, be a good little monkey."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly he was choked back into a collar and his hands were bared into the metal cuffs and as the men led him away he heard Pan creak out a protest. "Tr-Trunks…no…" Merona threw her foot into Pan's face and turned away. His memory and nightmare faded away as he awoke. He then shot awake and his eyes were wide as he peered around the bedroom. No enemies, no nightmares, no monsters, no Merona. He knew then he needed to see Pan, now. He left his mother's home without another word. He had left her yesterday as she had requested, but his nightmare, made him feel as if he had lost her again. He needed to see her.

He looked around and shook his head once more. He'd come to Pan's home, expecting her to be there but, she hadn't come. He sighed and rose from the couch before he went on alert when the front door opened. After another long day of work and Pan fumbled into her apartment and hung up her work bag. She made it just down the short hallway and when she saw him, her heart jumped into her throat.

Trunks.

She froze and he slowly took a step towards her, she stiffly stepped back and gulped as his hand rose to touch her. "What happened here?" His gazed grazed her temple, looking over a scar along her hairline. She winced, she usually wore her hair down, but while driving had pulled it out of her face. She eased her face away from his touch, almost too quickly, almost as if his touch had burnt her. "A souvenir from Merona." He stepped fully into her home and shut the door behind him with a soft click, he knew the scar was from when Merona had kicked her. "What do you want?" she asked as she turned further away into her home. "You." She paused and looked at him over her shoulder, she slowly turned to face him and leaned against the wall beside her. "I can't," she replied. "You'll break me." His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "What do you mean?"

As if on cue her phone rang. She arched a brow and turned away to answer it. She picked up the phone, pulling it up to her ear. "Yes?"

"Pan," Bulma said. Her head tilted to one side and she looked away from Trunks. "Yes?"

"I need you to come back to work, Najin ran some numbers and one of the satellites is down." Pan's head bowed and she nodded, "Okay." She set the phone on the receiver and looked at Trunks. Her hands took up his and she held onto them, her own were shaking, but she pulled his hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Her eyes looked up at him through long lashes, she didn't feel sorry for him, and she felt bad for not welcoming him with open arms. He watched her as she watched him and he knew when she was thinking, something she would not tell him. "Please be patient with me," she asked. She let him go and turned away, "I have to go back to work." He stood there as she left him and knew not to chase after her. He watched her take up her bag and the lab coat next to the front door and then she left him in her empty apartment.

He sighed and brought his hands up to brush them through his hair. He eased back onto his heels for a moment and turned away from the door, deciding to stay at her apartment. He stepped about her apartment and finally peered around. He had only been inside when it had been dark out, but he saw now that in the daytime she allowed as much natural light as she could into the apartment. She had drawn back the curtains at the balcony's door and the curtains at the windows were tied back as well. He noticed she had a beautiful scenic view of the city line. He sighed once more and thought about what he could do to get her to open up to him, and what she may be hiding. He had the day to himself and he ran his hands through his hair.

He left her apartment and took to the skies to go to see his father. And as he approached his former home his father greeted him outside. "I could sense you coming," Vegeta said. And Trunks's frowned at the sight of Goku standing behind his father. Vegeta looked at his son and said, "You need time to rest, and to know that you're home." Trunks nodded. "Yes, it will take time to become accustomed here again." Vegeta nodded and peered over his shoulder at Goku and then looked back at his son. "You want that tag covered don't you?" he asked and Trunks felt his chest tighten. The mark on his head. His hands tightened into fists and he rolled his shoulders. "I just need my hair to grow out," he reasoned and Vegeta shook his head. "You need more than that, and I am going to help you." Trunks shook his head. "I don't need help," he said firmly and then turned away.

"Do you think your nightmares are just going to end?" Vegeta called. Trunks paused and his father continued. "I know well enough what that bitch is capable of," he said, "and your fears will only haunt you if you do not train." Trunks rubbed his shaved head and Vegeta said, "You want that gone don't you?" Trunks remained quiet. "There's a fast way to have your hair grow out?" Vegeta added. And Goku chuckled, "It's really not fast, but it'll work." Trunks looked at his father. Goku added, "The Hyperbolic Chamber, you wouldn't know about it. Your future self-trained there during Cell's time here on Earth." Trunks shook his head and he faced them once more. Vegeta stepped to him and said, "A solid year passes in one day's time. We have already spoken with Dende, he is willing to allow us to use it."

"Us?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Pan sighed and stretched in her chair before hearing someone behind her. She swiveled in her seat and looked at Bulma and smiled.

"Yes?" Bulma leaned against the entrance wall and said, "Bura and I are going out for dinner soon, I have to tell her Trunks is home. Will you come with?" Pan frowned. "Is Trunks not joining us?" Bulma shook her head. "He is training with Vegeta until tomorrow afternoon." Pan shook her head, and said, "He shouldn't be training so soon, he only returned yesterday!" Bulma smiled. "Vegeta was once used by Merona as well, he needs the time with his father," she explained softly. Pan took in a sharp breath and realized that Bulma was telling her a secret, or something that Vegeta preferred others not know about his rather private past. She nodded. "I understand," she whispered. She rose from her seat, looked at her watch and asked, "Were you on your way to pick Bura up?" Bulma nodded. Pan followed after Bulma and they walked out of the major corporation with many workers bowing their heads or giving thanks to Bulma as she passed. It was an empire that Pan was not used to, but had become accustomed to looking like one of Bulma's favorites. No one who worked with her knew that Bulma was like an aunt to her, and really, someone who was closer than family at times. Pan knew she could tell Bulma anything, even things she could never tell her mother. Private things, her mother would never understand, things Bulma had already coped with. Such as Vegeta's death. And Trunks' kidnapping.

She and Bulma had suffered together from their loss and at a time when Pan had nearly given up hope Bulma fought to keep her spirits high. She never allowed Pan's hope to falter. Pan walked after her and felt a small smile curl her lips as a car drove up and a driver politely opened the door for them. "Ms. Briefs, Miss Son," he stated before he slipped the door shut after them and walked back to the driver's seat. Pan took a seat across from Bulma in the hover limousine and Bulma said teasingly, "I'm sure you have forgotten that it is Bura's birthday today." Pan's face smiled. "I didn't actually," she fished into her pocket pulling a small package. "I remembered," she said happily. Bulma chuckled, Pan was someone who remembered everything, and much like her father did.

She looked at the young woman and asked, "How do you feel knowing he is back?" Pan set the package into her lap and looked out the window near her. "I'm hopeful but terrified. I'm happy and I'm worried," she listed, "all at the same time." Bulma watched as she reached up to touched her collarbone. Beneath her hand, and beneath her layers of clothes, lay a modest ring. Something Trunks had given her long before Merona's presence in their lives, it had been a gift to her for her sixteenth birthday. Something a young teenage girl would hold onto and grow out of. Although she had grown out of the childish love she had for him long ago, she had held onto the ring for years. It was a symbol of their friendship, their families, life, and for her, the love that they once had. A love she hoped they would reach once more. Bulma touched Pan's knee and the young woman smiled at Bulma. "Everything will be okay," she reasoned and Pan nodded as they pulled up at Bura's residence. Pan watched as her best friend smiled as she entered the limousine and the door quietly shut.

Bura's eyes looked around and she pouted for a moment. "Dad isn't here?" she asked. Bulma said, "I'll explain when we get to dinner." Bura's eyes looked at Pan and she hugged her, tightly. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Months!" she exclaimed and Pan smiled for her, hugging her tightly in return. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday?" Pan pondered as Bura smiled happily. She crossed her hands together and nodded. "Oh yes, Goten had work, but he made me breakfast in bed and then I met up with a few girlfriends to go to the spa and salon and shopping," she listed. "Sounds busy," Bulma said and Bura shrugged, and said, "Surely not as busy as you are."

They arrived at a quiet restaurant and the driver helped the three women out of the car. They walked into the restaurant, a door man took Pan's lab coat and she smiled for him then followed after Bulma and Bura to a table just at the back of the large dining room. As they sat down Bura's hopeful eyes looked at her mother and Bulma covered her hand with hers. "So your father," she began and Bura looked at her mother's hands and knew, the motherly gesture meant bad news. Bura reached under the table and caught Pan's hand in hers. Pan held onto it and Bulma said. "Your father is busy because Trunks came home." Bura felt emotion rattle her. She looked at Pan and Pan smiled for her. "He will be home tomorrow for you to see him," she said. "You found him?" Bura asked Pan and she merely nodded. Her throat became tight with emotion for the young woman she considered a sister. Trunks had left that a small part of Bura's heart broke, after all, Pan had grown up as an only child, but for Bura, Trunks had been her older brother. A rock in her life that was suddenly ripped from the foundation of her family.

Bura nodded, and said, "Well, with our family I guess it is easier to not ask too many questions." She slipped her hands-free and caught the napkin upon her place setting. "What a great birthday," she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5 

Trunks felt his hands tighten as he struggled to stand. He looked up at his father and rolled his shoulders. He eased back onto his knees and sighed. Vegeta craned his neck and floated back down to the blank flooring. Trunks said, "How did you do this?" He fell back onto his backside and held his face in his hands. Vegeta said, "Because I had you to train with." Trunks sat up and looked out over the large white expansion of the chamber and he asked, "How long has it been?" Vegeta said, "11 months already. And you've come very far from when you first arrived." Trunks nodded and said, "I feel different. I know I am stronger." 

He paused in his list and Vegeta eyed him. "What is it?" Trunks looked at his father and knew he could not lie to him, and that he needed to tell someone. "Merona will return for me," he said softly. Vegeta asked, "How do you know?" Trunks rose and stood before his father. "After surviving her experiments she gave me a choice, remain in holding like an animal or work for her." Vegeta remained quiet so that his son could continue, Trunks sighed. "I chose to work for her, so, she altered my DNA, took control over me, and she will return for me," he admitted. "Why does she value you?" he asked. Trunks replied, "I'm her general. I proved my worth to her." Vegeta's eyes went wide. His anger sparked, and he groused, "You waited 11 months to tell me this?!" Trunks nodded. "How could I tell you? When was it ever the right time until now?" Vegeta felt his hands tighten into fists and he fought back the urge to whack his son over the head. He took in a deep breath and turned away and said, "It's time to eat." 

Trunks' eyes widened and he followed after his father and watched as Vegeta began pulling food and drinks out of the pantry. "Dad," Trunks began and Vegeta continued, placing food out on the table before him and he took a seat as did Trunks. "We need to take this day at a time," Vegeta said. Then asked, "Do you know how far away she is?" Trunks nodded, "Less than a month's time. I was able to take a faster pod, she's arriving in her ship." Vegeta nodded. "I have to tell Goku and his sons, you understand?" Trunks nodded and admitted, "I will have no control over myself once she arrives." 

They took a seat across from one another and as they ate Vegeta became talkative. "She did not have that ability when she took us, but she also would not have tried to control us when we belonged to Freeza." Trunks ate and his father asked, "She used you for more than that didn't she?" Trunks stiffened and his eyes flicked up to look at his father with surprise. Vegeta tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Yes, she did. She used us for our stamina, she is quite fond of our species." Trunks blushed for the first time in years. Vegeta took a big bite and Trunks asked, "What has happened to Pan?" 

Vegeta arched a brow. He knew Pan relished her privacy, but he felt responsible for his son to tell him anything he needed to know. "She was wounded as you know when Merona attacked. She attacked both of you alone, and really she came for Pan, not you." Trunks nodded. Yes, he knew that Merona had not failed to tell him whenever she had a chance to degrade him. Telling him she wished to have Pan over him any day. Any time she tore him down or beat him down she would remind him, she had taken Pan's life after Pan had failed her. Failed her in what, he has no idea. He said, "Merona said she wanted Pan, but settled for me. Do you know why?" Vegeta shrugged, "No idea." Their conversation ended there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Pan lifted the ringing phone to her ear and said, "Hello?" Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice on the other line. "I need to know if you are able to do any genetic engineering," Vegeta asked and Pan nodded. "Basic engineering has been able to modify things like plants and minor ocean life, why do you ask?" Vegeta was quiet for a moment, and Pan arched a brow, before he said, "Just asking, Bulma keeps talking about it." He hung up the phone. She merely laughed. Vegeta could act so odd at times. She heard the door open and her head rose to greet her visitor. She smiled at the sight of Najin, her assistant and then Bulma followed in shortly after. Odd. She assumed she would have been with Vegeta, but she could be wrong.

She shrugged as Najin smiled for her and handed her a folder. "We have a small issue with the trajectory of one of the satellites," he said. She nodded and looked at the data before her while Bulma took a stance beside her. She too looked over it as Pan read through and Pan shrugged once more. Pan looked over the papers handed to her and arched a brow. "This is really a simple fix, I just need to go up there and fix it," she reasoned. Najin's eyes widened. "Do you really think that's okay for your health?" he asked quickly. Pan smiled with a wink and said, "I have my ways of getting up there." She handed the folder back to him and looked over to Bulma, her eyes brightened with an idea and Bulma arched a brow. "What?"

"Do you think Grandpa would have a delicate enough hand to move the satellite?" Bulma thought for a moment and shrugged. "Honestly if he or even Vegeta could hit it with a rock and put it back onto track I don't see why not," she reasoned. Pan nodded. "Then it is settled, we'll have them do it. I really don't like having to go up there in a suit, too confining." They noted Najin was gawking at them and his jaw had fallen open. "This is equipment we're talking about!" he exclaimed. "You can't just manhandle it!" Laughter trickled past Bulma's lips and she asked, "Dear, do you even know who destroyed orange city a decade ago?" Najin's brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with this?" Bulma winked at him. "My husband can do anything," she reasoned and with that, she left. He merely watched her in shock. And then his eyes looked back at Pan seeing her watching him with amusement. "Pan, she couldn't possibly be serious," he asked. She giggled. "Of course she is."

Najin looked at her and said, "So there's a rumor saying her son is home?" Her eyes widened. "What?" Najin set his work aside and leaned back against the table behind him. "Really, you haven't heard? Everyone is talking about it," he explained. Pan tilted her head, she pulled her glasses up onto her head. "Why would you think that I would hear about any of this? I stay here and don't associate with others." Najin's eyes widened and she said, "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to?" He sighed, she was always so able to read him. "Well, there's a rumor that he was once your fiancé, I just want to know if it will affect your work," he said properly. Pan smiled and said, "He has always affected my work. He is the reason why I work here, and why I am so passionate about science. Besides, my father is very intelligent so it seemed natural to fall for the only man I knew who could surpass my father academically." She said, "And because I still love him."

"Even though he left you?!" Najin exclaimed. She smiled at his outburst, after all, the rumor he spoke of was one that everyone believed the infamous Trunks Briefs had left her at the altar, and by leaving her also left her heart broken. If only that were the truth. She wouldn't be who she was today. "It's far more complicated than that," she reasoned sweetly. On cue, as if he had heard her. Trunks made his presence known. Pan blushed, but seeing the scowl on his face knew he hadn't heard her. But the sight of him made her heart skip. His head was no longer half shaved, instead, long lavender hair cascaded down over his shoulder in a ponytail. He wore a fitted navy suit with a slim tie. His hair was pulled back, his jaw cleanly shaven, and his bright blue eyes watched her closely. Her smile had flickered, but she properly said, "Mr. Briefs." Najin gaped at him, he couldn't possibly recognize him.

He saw, Mr. Briefs was no longer a clean looking man, instead a scar that traced his left side of his face and his curled lip gave him a menacing look. He knew then, whatever he had done to leave Pan, was not of his own choosing. Trunks straightened himself. Coming back to work was a rather easy position, after all, Merona had allowed him to take charge of her guardsmen during his time with her. He was used to taking charge and making demands, he was not used to having people disobey him. It was her trust in him that had allowed him his escape and the ability to be back upon Earth.

"I want to take you out for lunch," he stated firmly. Pan's eyes widened for a moment and before she could tell him no, her stomach growled. She nervously laughed and said, "O-Okay." He waited calmly for her and she looked around for a moment before she took in a quick breath and nodded. "Well, I don't need anything from here. Najin, you'll close up for today? I'll plan to take the rest of the day off." Najin nodded. She walked up to Trunks with a smile.

Having gotten to a small restaurant on the other side of town, and ordered, Pan and Trunks sat quietly near the front of the restaurant. Close to a window, something Pan noted that Trunks had requested of the hostess. He wished for a window seat. His request hinted at the possible anxiety of not being able to escape. She looked at him as he was people watching through the window and because it was the rainy season, a light drizzle began to drip outside. She realized that he no longer had a spark in his eyes. And, although she knew he wanted her, in more ways than just one, he was no longer the man she loved. He was hard, closed off to her, she knew he wouldn't tell her about what had happened to him during his time with Merona. After all, she knew well enough what the woman was capable of.

She looked at him as he peered about the room and she saw how long his hair had gotten. He had said, it was a side effect of his training with his father. She couldn't imagine what it could have been like that it allowed his hair to get so long in a mere day's time. "How was your training with your father?" she pondered. He said, "Long." She nodded.

He watched her. During his training with his father, he had learned to cope with the anger, the betrayal he felt while in Merona's hands. But, his father had plainly told him. There was no way to cope with the loss of the woman in your life, it was something he would have to get over on his own, however, Pan sat before him. He had last seen her lying in a pool of her own blood, and the life in her eyes had faded. He had not thought she had survived Merona's attack.

The waiter came, set their food and drinks down and she sipped at her tea for a moment before saying. "You know, ever since you came back you remind me of Vegeta." He whipped his head around to gawk at her. "What?" he snarled and she sighed looking down at her soup. "You've become hard like him, I'm guessing cruel as well, but I know somewhere inside of you, you care about me, or else you wouldn't be here." Her eyes slipped up to look at him through her thick lashes, "Am I wrong?" He challenged her. "What if you are?" he asked firmly and she paused, he was playing the devil's advocate, but she knew better. "Then I guess I'll eat my food and leave," she reasoned, then added, "And go on, day-to-day as I have done."

He arched a brow, and as she smiled at the waiter once more, as he set their drinks before them, he said, "What did Merona do to you?" Trunks asked. Her eyes looked down into her soup once more. "Handicapped me," she responded easily. She continued, "As you know the first time we killed Merona, that, was a clone of her. When she came to Earth she demanded we fight her again and it was not that we lost the fight, it is that we settled. We all agreed that I would allow her to do as she liked with me. I wanted to sacrifice myself." Trunks' hands tightened and he snapped, "Yes, I know all of this!" Pan jumped at his outburst and she gulped and arched a brow before ever so calmly she said, "She settled for you."

"Why?!" he demanded and he saw her eyes flick around to see that people were staring at them. "Maybe we should talk about this later?" she pondered as the waiter came up to them. Trunks' mouth parted to yell and she said, "We're quite alright, thank you." His eyes widened and he looked at the waiter and noticed them that he had risen from his seat in his frustration. He slowly took his seat once more and rolled his shoulders. "I need to go," he groused as he rose once more and left her. Pan watched him go without fighting to keep him with her and she merely felt her heartache. He had left her to sit alone in the café with everyone staring and scrutinizing her on what may have just happened at their table. She just struck a nerve.

The waiter looked at her with sorrowful eyes and she forced a smile and looked at him. "Could you please give me the check?" she pondered and he calmly shook his head. "No worries, Miss Son. There is no charge." She sadly smiled and calmly rose and placed her sunglasses up on her face and took her to leave. The owner came up to the waiter and the waiter said, "It has been quite some time since we have seen her." The owner nodded, "Well, she is the heiress to the Satan legacy as well as an influential worker at Capsule Corp."

"I wonder who that man was," the waiter said. The owner arched a brow, and said, "He is none other than Bulma Briefs' son."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

"You didn't come home," a voice called. Pan arched a brow. "I didn't feel like coming home," she groused. She looked away from the computer screen in front of her and looked back at Trunks. He wouldn't admit to her that he had felt bad for his outburst at the café and had gone to her home to wait for her to arrive. When she didn't he knew she had gone back to work. Pan decided to play his game, tit for tat. "You left me at the café," she commented. He groused out, "Of course I did you were reminding me of how I failed you." Her eyes widened, but she hid that from him by going back to focus on her work. "You did not fail me," she said softly as she looked over a folder. 

He watched her frown over it and her hand touched a screen below her. "Najin! Get in here!" she ordered. Her firm voice caught him off guard, but he could hear feet scrambling and the lab door opened, revealing the young man in his lab coat. Trunks felt his upper lip curl, he didn't like the young man and his close relation to Pan. "Y-yes Pan?" he called. She looked at him from the folder, snapping it shut. He came up to her as she held the folder out to him. "You need to review this, the calculations are a bit off, only by half a degree. But it needs to be rewritten before you submit is to Ms. Briefs." 

Najin was taller than her, with soft red hair and rather tanned skin. He had freckles that decorated his face and as he thought he pulled his hands from his lab coat. Najin sighed and said, "Really?" He took the folder from her and laid it out on the table before them. He spread out the various papers and his hands cupped his chin as he continued to look through the various formulas and equations. Trunks stepped up and saw Najin's furrowed brow deepen before Trunks pointed at one formula, towards the end of the work. "Here," he said. "You did not switch your positive to a negative, a small error." Najin's eyes widened and his head rose to finally look at Trunks. Trunks saw blue eyes staring back at him until Najin pushed his glasses back up onto his face. His brow arched and he asked, "Pan when did he become the expert here?" Trunks felt his eyes widen at the informal call of Pan's name. She smiled for him. "Najin," she began until Trunks said, "I own this company, why wouldn't I be an expert?" he challenged. Najin arched a brow but was still unsurprised. And then Najin stepped away and began stacking his work back into the folder. "I will make sure to look over these this evening," he announced. 

He walked to her and Trunks felt his chest tighten as Najin caught Pan's arm and pressed his fingers into her wrist, while his other hand came up and touched her forehead. Pan blushed madly, she tried stepping away, but Najin said, "Your pulse is a little elevated today and your face feels clammy. I would advise actually do what you said you would and go home." And with that he let her go and left. Pan gulped as Trunks suddenly stood before her, his eyes curious and a little wide with jealousy. He stepped closer to her and without a word he eased over and looked directly into her face. She could clearly see the scar that scraped down his face and she gulped. "What?" He leaned closer and she felt uncomfortable underneath his intense gaze. But Najin interrupted them once more. "Mr. Briefs?" Trunks saw her head rise and she leaned over to look around Trunks. "Yes?" he groused as he looked at the young man over his shoulder. Najin gulped at the dark look in his eyes and Najin's confident attitude waned as he merely said, "Thank you." Trunks straightened himself and looked back at Pan as Najin left once more. 

Trunks eyed her and she laughed nervously. "Pan, who was that man?" he asked carefully and Pan looked over the papers and without missing a beat she said, "You've met him before." Trunks arched a brow and eased over to a stool, taking a seat to watch her as she worked once more. So he restated his question, "Who is he to you?" She felt like he was critiquing her like a child. "Your mother hired him to be my assistant," she said properly. "Why did he check your vitals?" he said and she responded truthfully. "I have had health issues after our run-in with Merona," she said. He leaned back and asked, "Why did Merona settle for me?" Pan's eyes rose to look at him and she rose from her seat and took a stance before him. Her hand came out and she lifted his hand into hers. "Because she wanted to breed me," she said softly. "And she settled for you because she knew she could hurt me by taking you. She also knew she could use you as she wished, just like she had when we first met her. I'm sure you endured many of her dabblings that she calls experiments." 

Her other hand came up and touched his wrist, just where his pulse lay and she noted, "You are so calm. I wonder what she did to you to make you seem so angry and yet so numb all at the same time." He slipped his hand away from her and she laughed lightly. "You want so badly to get close to me again, but you can't, can you? Physically you can, but you can't open up to me," she asked. He merely stared at her and she nodded. "You don't know how to act around us anymore, it must be difficult holding up a façade here and with your family," she said solemnly. 

She turned away and went dead still when his arm snaked up around her and his hand cupped her throat. "And what if I snapped?" he whispered lightly. His fingers pressed into the thin flesh at her neck and Pan took in a soft breath and leaned back against him. "Do you think you're alone? Hiding from everyone? Did you forget I was with you when she used us?" His eyes were hard and then suddenly they softened, she said, "I can't imagine what you went through, but please try to remember I was once there for you." She turned in his arms and her arms rose to curl around his lean waist and she held onto him. She faltered in her serious tone as tears threatened to fall. "Do you know how long I've waited just to do this again?" she whispered. He sighed and she said, "Just to hold onto you like this again?" He pulled away from her, he was leaving her. Her hand snapped out and caught his. "Come home with me," he said before she could say anything else. Pan's eyes widened. "Wha-" 

"Mother said she kept up with my home," he said. She blushed madly, much like she would have done years before. She had never been to his home. Even before he left he was a very private person. She slowly nodded. "Okay."

Pan stepped into the house and looked around his house and he stood at the end of the hallway and waited for her, "What are you doing?" he questioned. "I'm just looking around, I've actually never been here," she commented. Her eyes met his then and his own narrowed. "Get over here," he ordered and she sighed before she arched a brow and stayed put.

His heart stopped at her next question. "Why didn't you come home sooner?" she asked and he finally walked back to her, he lied, but curled his arms up around her shoulders. "Because I had to make sure I had full control over myself," he growled as he caught her hand and she easily slipped away from him. He whipped around to face her, frustrated before he paused seeing her slip out of her jacket and hang it up and slip out of her shoes. He didn't want her doing that, he didn't want her undressing he wanted to do that, and he caught her shoulder and swung her around backing her into the nearest vertical surface and kissed her. She stiffened and his hands kept her to him when she tried to pull away. "Trunks," she said softly. His hand tightened into a hard fist and rested against the wall just next to her head. Her eyes rose to look at him and she said, "I'm sorry. My body it...well," she trailed off. He growled and turned away before she caught his ponytail and pulled.

"Trunks," she whispered, he let out a low growl when she tugged on his hair, "What can I do for you?" His frustration melted and he sighed as she curled her arms around his lean waist. He touched his hands to cover hers and his lips did he want? He wanted to pound into her, to feel her around him once more like he had had her before he was taken. He wanted to lose himself in pleasure with her, but his urges were just reminders of when Merona would greet him late into the evening and take what she wanted from him. What did he need from Pan? He needed to remember what it was like to be with her. "I want you to stay the night," he whispered roughly and her eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me," he growled as he turned in her arms and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I want you to stay here, with me and be here tomorrow morning." She pulled away from him, her hands rested on his lean hips and she looked at him. "I have work tomorrow," she reasoned and he shook his head, "I told mom you weren't coming in." And her jaw fell open as she nervously laughed and pushed him back, "You didn't!" she exclaimed and he pulled her back against him, "I did," he whispered. "I have never ever missed a day of work in my entire life!" she stated menacingly and Trunks shrugged. "So what? What were you saving all those sick days for anyways?" He then arched a brow, "What do you do anyways that's so important to my mom?" She pouted at him and shook her head, "You know exactly what I do for her." 

He held her against him and he said softly, "Let's pretend, that I never left." Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "Trunks-" she began and he eased his face into the crook of her neck. "No funny business, I just want to sleep next to you, I want to remember what it was like when I was home," he admitted softly. She merely sighed, "Okay." She could pretend, she could pretend nothing was wrong with her. That he had never left and that she could be everything he wanted, and everything he needed. He lifted her up into his arms and walked them slowly to his back bedroom and Pan blushed at the sight of the enormous bed in the room. "How in the world did they fit this bed in here?" she exclaimed. "They built the room around it," he replied. He took her to the side of the bed and she bashfully said, "I don't have any pajamas here." 

"No worries, we can split them," he reasoned. Her brow furrowed as he laid her out and then walked to a chest of drawers at the edge of the bed and he pulled out a set of linen pajamas. "You can have the top," he reasoned and she felt a small smile curl her lips. The room was dark besides the moonlight that gently lit the room and he leaned in and kissed the top of her head, as he handed her the shirt. She lifted herself up and awkwardly walked to the bathroom to change. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by him, but he allowed her, her privacy. If she were bashful or embarrassed by being seen by him it was really no surprise. He assumed she had not been looked upon by a man since he was taken. He undressed and lifted himself into the linen pants and noted that they felt odd against his skin because he was used to sleeping in far less than the thin fabric. The bathroom door opened and Pan showed herself, and he felt, for the first time in a long time, laughter well out of him. She looked like a child in an oversized shirt. She was so very petite. 

Her blush disappeared when she heard his laughter and she walked over to him as he sat upon the edge of the bed. She stood between his knees and she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I have missed that laughter," she said and he nodded. "I didn't think I could laugh anymore," he reasoned. He curled his arms around her and pulled her into the bed. She folded into him and he pulled the blankets on top of them and then, for the first time in many moons, he felt sleep overtake him. And he slept with her next to him, and he slept soundly. She slept deeply and wonderfully without the terror of a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Pan yawned and her eyes blinked. She frowned at the sight of the ceiling above her and then her eyes went wide. She was in Trunks home, she remembered. She was in his home. Trunks' home. She lay in his bed, then looked over and found him gone, her arm flopped off the bed and when small noises awoke her, she slowly leaned up and rose from the bed. She out of his room venturing into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she found him flipping pancakes and humming to the music he had playing on the radio. He craned his neck and she leaned against the wall and laughed softly. She saw him pause and look at her and she smiled for him. "Good morning," she murmured and he walked to her smiling. He leaned in and kissed her and she felt her heart race. Even if they were pretending she felt happy for the first time.

She leaned away. "Would you like to be my date?" she asked. And he frowned. "There is an event for your parents, and I don't have a date," she explained. "I understand if you don't want to be in a large crowd." Trunks eased the pancakes out onto a plate and said, "I think I can do that." She followed him out to the patio and he set out the breakfast and they sat there, enjoying the late morning. Pan stretched her arm across her chest and he watched her wince. She smiled for him and rolled the shoulder before taking up a fork and beginning breakfast. She was sitting before him with her hair pulled back into a messy bun and with the smile, he had missed for years. She looked at him as she took her first big bite and over her food she said, "I haven't had pancakes in years," she admitted and then enjoyed her food.

He sipped at his cup of coffee and cherished it. Coffee, something he had taken for granted. He set the cup aside and watched her. "So, what's wrong with your shoulder?" he pondered and Pan paused in her eating. She ruefully smiled, and said, "I thought you said we were pretending." He said firmly, his eyes flashing, "I lied." Pan straightened in her seat and pushed the breakfast aside. "I have a scar that goes from my shoulder blade, up and over my shoulder, to the top of my breast," she said honestly. His chest tightened at the lightness of her voice. There was no emotion, no interest, and it revealed to him that she did not feel any emotion about it. Or, she was just good at covering herself, he believed the latter of the two. He looked out over the city and enjoyed the scene before him. After all, the city's skyline was always changing.

Pan said, "You know your mother is having a get together at her house for Bura's birthday today." He nodded. "She mentioned it." Pan nodded and sighed, "I will have to run home to change, and pack a bag, I usually stay the night." He eased up off of his seat, his coffee now finished, and he looked at her and said, "Well, I guess we should start our day?" She smiled. Pretending, it was easy, but really, were they really pretending? She nodded and rose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Pan and Trunks walked into Bulma's house and at the sight of her grandfather already there she called, "Grandpa!" Goku's head rose and he smiled for her before his son, Gohan, looked up as well and his eyes went wide. "Trunks," he said. And then, all eyes and head turned to their direction. Trunks forced a smile while Pan accepted her grandfather hugging her tightly. Gohan rose from his seat next to his wife and walked straight up to Trunks and Trunks expected him to be angry with him, and he let his eyes shut as he prepared himself for Gohan's lashing tongue, but when a hand touched his shoulder his eyes opened once more. Gohan stared at him and he said, "Its good to have you back," then quietly he said, "she would not have survived without you." 

Trunks's eyes widened and he looked just over Gohan's shoulder at Pan. He saw his father take her bag, and walk off while Videl and Chichi laughed with her and greeted her. Gohan stepped away and Trunks watched them before his skin shuddered at the sound of an old voice. "Trunks," they called and he looked over and found Marron smiling at him. She eased over to him and he found her smile to mirror that of Merona's. A smile that was a predator's grin. She leaned up to him, hugged him, and he felt her hand touch his forearm, squeezing it gently. "If you need anything while you're here, don't be shy," she said softly. And then she walked over to Pan and his brow furrowed when she asked, "Pan, how are you?" Pan's attention was caught by the blonde and Trunks watched in confusion as Pan said, "I'm doing very well Marron, yourself?" Marron shrugged, "Well, I just got back from my modeling trip in Paris. I can't complain." Pan smiled for her. "Of course, you are just as busy as the rest of us, it's nice to see that you made time for us." Marron watched Videl and Chichi step away to head over to the kitchens and she softly said to Pan, "I didn't make time for you, a birdie told me he was home, I will not lose to you again." Pan's eyes widened as did Trunks's and before Trunks could say something Pan said, "Good luck." 

Everything was too loud and too busy. He felt a nerve tic in his jawline as the laughter and the voices overtook the home. He was still not used to being around so much. And although he had spent time with Merona in space, there was still noise, sounds, but not the laughter and happiness that was still here on Earth. His hands tightened into fists and Pan's hand touched his arm. He jumped and pulled it away from her. He looked down at her and knew then he could not pretend as if he was enjoying himself just then. She had a worried look and asked, "Trunks, would you like anything to drink?" she pondered and he arched a brow, before walking away. She frowned and watched him go, and Trunks said, "I'm going for a walk." Her brow knitted further together and she followed after him. He took off outside into a brisk walk, towards the gardens, and she had to struggle a bit to keep up with him. She noted he had cut through towards the gardens where she knew their families would not see them. "Did I say I needed you to come with me?" he groused at her. Her eyes widened and she stopped, she said, "I thought, well, I-" 

She awkwardly laughed at herself, he made a valid point, she could feel her leg throbbing from trying to keep up with him and she went to turn away, leaving the conversation at that. He heard her ever so gently say, "I'm sorry." And Pan felt an emotion she had not felt in a long time. Embarrassment, flustered, she felt as if she were a child once more. She felt his hand touch her wrist. She didn't look back at him, because tears burned her eyes. "Pan," he began. His touch loosened enough for her to slip her arm away. "I'm fine, go for your walk," she said and with that, she walked back into the home. Trunks watched her go and he sighed. 

A voice said, "She understands." He looked at his father and Vegeta crooked a finger. "Let's go on this walk," he said. Trunks followed after his father and he and Vegeta walked in silence before they reached the gardens. Vegeta said, knowing no one would hear them, after all, no one knew they were out here. They both could just barely hear the laughter that was pouring from out of the house. "It will take time for you to get used to the noise again," Vegeta said. "I know our time in the chamber helped with meditation, but you have to remember to have patience." Trunks nodded and continued to follow his father through the path that led them through the gardens. 

And they continued like that, in quiet, in silence, until they exited and it was as if Trunks was thrown back in time. There before him was their family, the Son family, and Krillin's. And more visitors, Tien, Chaiotzu, and Roshi. All there to welcome him home. And as they approached the table that was covered with food Vegeta said, "You're a Saiyan warrior, and they are here to welcome you home." 

And his words struck Trunks. And forced him to realize that this was so much more than his sister's birthday party. And on cue his sister walked up to him not a day changed her. Her blue hair and blue eyes sparkled like their mother's and she came up to him and took his hands. "I have missed you," she said. And Trunks reached around her and held her. A hug from brother to sister and her hands held him. He said to her, "Happy birthday," and from her to him, she said, "Welcome home brother." 

Laughter sounded around the table as Roshi did something ridiculous. And Bura clapped while Goten turned to Pan and asked, "So , this is déjà vu," he observed. Pan's head tilted to one side and she smiled, and asked, "How so?" Bura said, "How's your love life Pan?" And Pan's jaw fell agape and she blushed madly. "Do we always have to talk about this?!" she hissed. Trunks' attention was pulled in when Pan said, "I hate it when you guys tease me like this." 

"Well, you're our little Panny," Goten reasoned as he rubbed his hand into the top of her head. Pan arched a brow and pouted for a moment before Trunks asked, "Well? How is it?" Pan blinked at him and Goten nervously laughed while Bura rammed her elbow into his side. "Idiot," she hissed. Pan's hand fidgeted and she swallowed slowly. "Eh, my love life has been rocky to say the least," she reasoned, "it really isn't anything to write home about." Marron said, "What about that guy from the office? I heard you two are pretty close." Trunks rested his hands underneath the table. She was speaking about Najin. And this was something he too, wanted to know. Pan smiled, a gentle blush staining her face, and she explained. "It is true that he and I had some chemistry when he first came to the company over a year ago, but nothing ever amounted from it." 

"Nothing? Not even when you were working late nights together?" Marron pressed and Pan felt her chest tighten. Her breathing almost stopped. Marron knew. Someone had told her that Pan had, had a brief affair with the man. And she nodded, she knew she had nothing to hide, "There were times when I was lonely. But it was nothing more than a physical attraction." And Trunks lost it. "WHAT?!" he demanded. Pan felt her anxiety spike and her heart stopped. Her affair with Najin was nothing to be ashamed of, and it was hardly her worst secret. She rose from her chair and ignored him, Bura looked at Goten, eyeing him and said, "You started this." He merely sighed as she too rose from her seat to go after Pan. Trunks ripped himself up from his seat and followed after the young women. Pan had just made it to the edge of the house, to escape inside before Trunks caught her arm and whipped her around to face him. "That's why he's so close to you?!" he demanded and she ripped her arm free and said, "Yes!" Trunks felt his anger spike and Bura touched his arm. "Trunks, please," she whispered, "you have to understand-" 

"Understand what?! That I spent years of my life being used while she happily enjoyed herself?!" Pan felt herself begin shaking and noticed then that their rest of their families were starting to stare at them. Her hands tightened into hard fists before shooting open and shoving themselves into his chest. His eyes went wide from the sudden attack and he stumbled back. Pan's anger radiated out of her and he went to snap at her again until she said, "I was lonely! What do you expect?!" The pretending was over. The play time was done. And she was through with whatever else he had to throw at her. She huffed and stood before him not letting her emotions control her words just then, she knew he was hurting. She knew he thought it was unfair. And honestly it was, she knew it was. 

And then her eyes widened once more as Marron made her presence known. She attacked Pan as well and said, "You dare treat him this way? After all he's been through?" Pan focused on her breathing, but she was becoming light headed. Marron leaned into him and held his arm and Trunks frowned at her and pulled away as his sister opened the door behind Pan, Pan's eyes rolled, she couldn't breathe. And Marron pulled Trunks back. "Everyone knows you're a little pent up," she reasoned softly. "Bura," Pan said and Marron laughed. "Really? You're not even strong enough to fight me, so why not just give in?" Trunks merely stood there stunned while Goten came up and caught Pan as she sank. Marron winked and traced a finger down Trunks's chest. "You know where you can find me," she reasoned. 

Goten groused, "That was dirty Marron. Are you okay?" His hands brushed Pan's hair back and she blushed as Goten treated her like an uncle would his niece. Pan felt her heart trying to beat up and out of her chest and she said, "Please, I need to lie down." Yes, playtime was over. And her secrets were starting to spill out. Goten nodded and helped her into the home. Pan forced a smile and then Bura caught her hand and pulled her with her. "I need you inside," she said quickly and Trunks merely watched his sister pull Pan away from the scene. And just as they reached inside his mother's home, and the door slipped shut, he just barely caught Pan collapsing against Goten. He leaned over, taking her up into his arms, catching her as she fell against him. 

Trunks brow furrowed and he looked back at Marron and their family and said, "What happened to her?" And they remained quiet. All except Videl. She rose from her seat and said, "Pan was hurt when Merona took you both, she doesn't, well, she doesn't have the best quality of life." Marron touched his shoulder once more and said, "She can't help you." And his eyes fell upon her with such anger she felt her heart stop. "You really are no different than Merona." Her eyes went wide and her sultry look was wiped clear off her face. "How dare you-" 18 began until Trunks said to her, "You raised her this way, doing as she liked, and allowing her to torment others." 18's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak before once more Trunks caused her to keep quiet. "Remember you're in my mother's home, not yours, watch your tongue." 18 snapped her mouth closed and Trunks added, "Marron, you haven't changed since then." 

And with that he left the eyes that bore into him and walked into the home. He found Goten slipping out of the inside kitchen with a glass of water and caught his arm and yanked him towards the house. "Whoa man! What do you think you're-" The door to the kitchen re-opened and Trunks found his sister eyeing him. He said, "Where is she?" Goten arched a brow and bit out, "Stay away from Pan." Bura stepped up and Trunks eyed her. She stiffened at the dark look in his eyes. "Where is she?" he asked and Bura stammered, "Eh, she-she-" 

"Bura!" Trunks head rose at the sound of Pan's voice coming from a back room and he rolled his shoulders and walked through the living room and towards the long hallway that led to a guest bedroom at the back of the house. "Trunks," Bura called and he ignored her. The bedroom door was open and he found Pan laying out on the bed with her hands covering her face. They slipped away and she stretched her arms out wide taking in slow and steady breaths. He saw her and her eyes slipped up to look at him. They widened and she meekly asked, "What are you doing in here?" 

"Checking on you, I saw you fall," he said. And for the first time since he had returned she saw the concern in his eyes. She saw his worry for her and he eased over to the bed and took a soft seat next to her. His hand rose and she winced. "Don't touch me," she whispered, she slipped out of his grasp and shook her head. "Pan," he began and she shook her head. "I couldn't breathe," she reasoned, then added, "I can't handle you touching me right now." He eyed her and moved closer to her and pulled her up to sit up and he placed himself behind her. His hands came up and lifted her arms above her head, stretching her. "Open your lungs," he said, a small moan fell past her lips and he continued. "Focus on breathing with me," he said softly. Her eyes slowly shut and she felt his chest rise and fall and in time hers too fell in time with his. She listened and took in a slow breath through her nose before he said, "let it out. Slowly." She did. And the pressure in her chest lessened, her eyes looked upon him and he gulped. He moved away from her and took a seat back onto his heels. He shook his head. "You can't look and me like you did," he pleaded. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, but he rose and said, "Don't look at me like you don't trust me." 

She rolled onto her side, avoiding him. "There hasn't been one moment in my entire life that I hadn't trusted you with my life." He reached over to her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "What about your heart?" he whispered softly. His hands loosen just enough for her to slip away like sand disintegrating through his fingers. "My heart is broken," she whispered softly. His eyes widened for a moment before he laughed nervously, and sighed running his hands through his hair, pulling his touch away from her. "Pan you know I don't want her," he commented. He saw a smart brow arch from behind the glasses she wore and she reached up to remove the glasses revealing tired eyes. She was jealous, that she didn't have the will Marron did to take what she wanted. She leaned up to him and kissed him, ever so gently. She pulled away and looked at him, so deeply, his heart stirred. 

"I was lonely, I'm sorry," she said. His heart broke and he sighed. "I don't know how to control this anger," he said sadly and she said, "You will heal with time." He rose from the bed and looked at her. He was at a loss for words because when he entered the home he was still angered, but when he had come upon her laying in the bed with her face paled and sweat upon her brow. The anger dissipated because he remembered what she had yelled at him, 'I was lonely!'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Pan sighed as she grumbled. She could not get to sleep. After this afternoon's events, her heart was so excited. She ran her hands through her hair and threw herself up and off of the bed. A shower. A nice, hot, steamy shower would relax her sore muscles and the heat would clear her head. She walked out of the room and to the bathroom in the hall and threw the water on the shower. As she peeled her pajamas off of herself she eased into the shower and moaned with pleasure as the shower water hit her shoulder and ran down her backside. She pinned her hair back as she knew it did not need to be washed and merely enjoyed the hot water pouring down her back. She braced herself against the glass door and again focused on her breathing. Her head became lightheaded when she remembered how close she had been with Trunks this afternoon. She wanted nothing more than to crawl over his body and have him take her as he had so many years ago. She missed his touch, missed his scent, and the taste of his skin, but with this body she now possessed…she couldn't keep up with him anymore.

Her body was a mangled mess of scarred flesh and marred bone underneath. Merona had taken everything from her, including the thought of sharing a bed with a lover. Pan was always in so much aching pain she knew she couldn't handle having sex. Tears burnt her eyes and she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She groused around for a towel and as she came upon a towel upon a rack the bathroom door opened.

She froze.

Trunks opened the door and stopped dead seeing Pan standing before him, nude to his gaze. Her eyes went wide and she quickly turned away, giving him her backside. "I, uh, didn't know-" he began until his brow furrowed, had he seen her properly? Sure there had been steam pouring out of the bathroom once he opened the door, but he had seen her. He pressed a finger to the door, and it slid shut, allowing him privacy with her. "Pan, are those scars…?" He saw her shoulders stiffen and Pan took in a deep breath through her nose and couldn't get out a reply. Another secret she had tried to keep from him. There was only one more after this. He eased closer to her and his hand rose to touch her shoulder. She jumped and his other hand came up to touch the small of her back. She was shivering and ever so slowly he curled his arms around her, holding her. Pan felt her heart begin pounding and she felt her chest tighten further as he turned them to face the mirror. He watched her eyes slip shut as he began to look over her reflection. She was terribly nervous right now. 

His chest tightened at the sight of them. With his scar that claimed the left side of his face and the minor ones he endured while with Merona, his were nothing compared to what his eyes laid upon just now. Her scars, and who had caused them, revealed that she should have died from the wounds. And he remembered when he had last seen her, his eyes slipped shut for a moment as he relived his last moments with her. And then his eyes reopened to look upon her once more, her shoulder had a scar that trailed up and over it, and then a scar gnarled its way along the swell at the left of her hip before it trailed down her left thigh. "I was not ready to show you," she said softly. "It has only been days since you've been home." He sighed and pulled a towel into his hands before he pulled her around and held her to him. "It's been nearly a week," he reasoned teasingly. Pan felt her throat tighten with emotion and his arms tightened around her after covering her with the large luxurious towel. He pulled just far enough away to look at her and say, "Pan, open your eyes." Her eyes slowly opened and he cupped her face and kissed her. She stiffened and pressed her fingers between their lips and he looked at her. She shook her head. "This is why I don't think…" she trailed off and he sighed and tilted his head. He turned away and she slipped away. 

Pan made it out to the hallway and rushed back to her guest room and the door quickly shut. She gulped and then the door opened causing her to jump. She faced him. He had followed her to her room and he said, "I'm staying with you tonight." He watched her chest heave and hoe with her heavy breathing and he slipped the door shut and came close to her. His hands rose to cup her face and she noticed he was jittery. Her head tilted and she asked, "What's the matter?" she asked gently as she covered his hands with hers. "You," he whispered softly. "I want to kiss you again," he said. His head lowered to her bared neck and kissed her there. He nipped and she gasped, his touch sent shivers through her body. "This skin here…you showed it all day, it's been teasing me." He pulled away and his hands lowered to her arms as his head lowered to graze her lips with his. 

She stepped away and went to the bed. "Come here," she whispered. Her eyes trailed over to watch him, watching at his luxurious arms rippled underneath the formfitting dress shirt he wore. She noted then as she looked at him, she noted that his shoulders were broad like she remembered, tapering into a rather lean and fit waist. Her eyes betrayed her though as she looked at his hands as they opened and closed, trying to keep himself in control. They were strong, that was easy to see and she realized then that she was attracted to men with those same legs, long, muscular, and anyone knew there was strength behind them. He slowly made his way to her and as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, she lifted herself and sat upon him with one leg on either side of his lap. "I can't keep this position for long," she forewarned. He went to tell her to get off then, but his words got caught in his throat when she pulled the towel from around her and sat before him, bare to his eyes only. 

The gentle moonlight struck through the nearby window and she whispered. "Look at me," she said softly as she peeled her towel away. She let it drop from her body and she sat before him, baring herself to him. "I am no longer the girl you loved. This body is proof of that," she reasoned. She saw his hands had dropped to either side of his legs and she caught them and took up his left hand to touch the scarring along her shoulder before she shuddered. His fingers could practically dip into the scar, then his hand cupped her whole shoulder. 

His eyes saw hers flash with pain, and her breathing hitched. "Does," he began, her dark eyes met his and for the first time in a long time he was afraid to touch her, "it hurt?" She smiled sweetly, that smile that he had always seen before, a smile she smiled through the tender pain. She took his fingers and applied a bit of pressure there, tracing his fingers into the scarring along her hip and to her thigh. "It aches with pain, and it very sensitive. I have bone spurs on my pelvis and femur, they burn with the pain while my rotary cuff in my shoulder was shattered," she explained. "I cannot do very many rigorous activities anymore. No training, no sparring, no fighting. And she damaged my lung, so I have shortness of breath." He felt his heart begin to break for her and she joked weakly, "So you were right, I had no business fighting." Her smile haunted him and he pulled her down to him and held her and they stayed like that before he pulled them to lay upon the bed.

He did not know when the had fallen asleep, nor did he remember when he had last fallen so easily asleep. With her though, he just had to curl himself around her, and sleep came naturally. Her wet hair had tickled his nose and her fresh scent lulled him to sleep until he awoke the next morning and he found her asleep in his arms, her towel still gone, and she lay in his arms nude to his gaze. And he felt stiff sleeping in his jeans and shirt. But he watched as her eyes fluttered open and they opened wide. He smiled. She always awoke like that when he had slept with her. It was something that was comforting. He leaned in a kissed her. And Pan felt her toes curl, and then he whispered against her lips, "I can smell you." 

Her eyes widened once more as he pulled away and pulled his shirt off of himself. His hand fell to her breasts, brushing them, watching her expression change as the early morning light's rays penetrated the windows. He traced his fingers down her abdomen, careful to not touch her scarring, and he heard her breathing hitch when he placed his palm against her abdomen and her flat stomach. His hand was warm, and it felt as though he was able to warm her from her core out. Pan felt her heart begin to beat too quickly and he smiled as he leaned down and pulled her legs up and over his hips. He folded himself over and kissed her breasts, and traced his hands along her tucked in waist. And then, they were interrupted, a knock came to her door and a voice called, "Pan? Are you awake yet?" Bulma's voice cut through crisp and clear and Pan stiffened underneath his touch. "Oh," she whispered and he eyed her, "Oh?" 

"The event, your parent's party, it's tonight," she explained ad she whipped her leg up and over his head and then got to her feet. A bit wobbly, but she stood firm. "Coming!" And he watched as she caught up a robe and covered herself. But before she could get to the door, it opened. They both froze and he lay there, shirtless, with an arched brow. He felt no shame but watched as Pan's face went red. He smiled as his mother and sister stood in the doorway and Bulma's smile faltered when she saw her son. She arched a brow and capped her hands onto her hips while Bura gasped. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked he merely shrugged, but when her eyes looked at Pan, saw her beaming with an embarrassed smile she knew. That they had made up. She tilted her head like a mother would and caught her daughter's arm and turned her away as she said, "I need you ready to leave in 10 minutes Pan." Trunks chuckled as Pan turned to look at him and said, "I have to go." 

"Where?" 

"We're going into town to get ready for tonight," she replied. "So early?" She nodded feebly, and said, "You'll still go with me?" He sighed and nodded, "Of course." He couldn't get enough of the smile she beamed at him then and she bounded at him and kissed him before she left the room as quickly as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Trunks grumbled alongside his father and asked, "Do they really take this much time to get ready?" Vegeta merely groused, "Yes. And they're always late." Trunks eyed a dancing couple and then his father touched his arm and he looked back at him. In his father's eyes he saw it, love, the love he had for Bulma and then he saw more. He saw admiration and then his eyes followed where his father's gaze fell. And his heart stopped. 

Pan. She looked, stunning, she took his breath away, in the dress she wore. He knew then, that she was not ashamed of her scarring, but she had been trying to hide them from him. For her dress was backless and her shoulder was left open. And he expected her to greet him, until his mother, sister, and Pan disappeared. Vegeta growled, "Coworkers," he supplied. He arched a brow and his lip curled up into a snarl. "I'm going to get something to drink," he reasoned. And Trunks felt his emotion take hold of him as he could now, only catch mere glimpses and partial views of Pan. And then, she disappeared. 

His eyes widened as he lost sight of her and then a petite hand caught him and he heard her. "Would you like to take me for a dance?" she asked and his lip curled much like his father's as his demeanor turned deadly. "Why would I want to dance with a child?" Her eyes widened, and for a mere moment, he saw the hurt there, until she smiled and said, "I see you're upset with me," she observed. "We took too long to get ready huh?" But she lifted the skirt of her elegant dress just enough that he could see she wore something underneath. "Titanium brace, your mother fitted it for me," she whispered, "so I can dance with you tonight." And his hand rose to touch her, pulling her dress down, he did not want her showing off in front of other men, but also, he could not handle seeing the soft supple flesh of her thigh so openly without feeling the need to rush her off and take her. And then again, they were interrupted. 

"Ms. Son?" someone called. Trunks' attention fell to a mousy young man behind her. She turned to face him and as she did, Trunks' gaze faltered to look at her bare nape, noting it was slender and rather lithe. She allowed herself to wear a backless dress that fitted her curves and revealed the scarring her shoulder possessed. "Hello Titan," she said, Trunks watched as she linked her arm in his and said, "Are you finished?" she asked and he stammered out, "Yes, Ms. Son, the arrangements have been made," he said. "Thank you." 

"Arrangements for what?" Trunks pondered. "Your mother and father it is their anniversary," she said. He stared blankly at her. She was so thoughtful. He had forgotten how much she thought of others. She smiled at him and asked, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head and her smile teased him. "Were you upset that I was busy?" she teased. He turned his face away when her hand touched his forearm. Her breast brushed his forearm and he gulped as she pulled him aside, he pulled for a moment before he finally allowed her to guide him to the shadows near the open bar. He eyed her uncomfortably and she surprised him as she floated up to him and kissed him upon the cheek. His eyes widened and she pulled away smiling before she said, "Stop pouting. I still have to mingle with my coworkers." She reasoned with him as she pulled away and walking back to a small group of people she had not yet spoken with. His eyes lowered to half-slits as he watched her closely. She was too sweet. She eased to her feet once more and her head tilted, looking at him as she smiled. Her smile, it had been one of the only things he remembered at times. When he had forgotten all else, he had forgotten how she had tasted, how she had felt underneath his hands. And when he had forgotten that, he always remembered her bright smile. 

And his eyes lowered to finally take in her state of the dress once more. This dress was different and he felt his heart begin to pound. It clung to her newly grown womanly curves. Her cleavage was plump, her skin pale like her mother's, and while he had seen her eyes sparkled for the men who gawked at her. He had felt jealousy. The dress was a deep blue, a bandage type that squeezed her waist extenuating its hourglass shape, while it framed her hips and tapered down to her knees, where it tightened gently before finally gracing down into a small train. He gathered himself once more and held his head high, his shoulders sharpened and walked out to her. She seemed preoccupied with the small group about her until her eyes met his and she excused herself. "Pardon me," she reasoned and all eyes went to Trunks as he stepped into her attention once more. It had only been minutes when they had just shared that small chaste kiss. He held his arm out to her and she took it gladly clinging to him as he guided her away from the small crowd. 

He led her out to the dance floor and turned her to face him as they began to sway with the time of the song. "Do you enjoy them staring at you?" he pondered and she smiled for him that sweet, sincere smile. "I've been well Mr. Briefs, and yourself?" she pondered, ignoring his question. He frowned for a moment. "Don't call me that," he whispered gently and she retorted, "For a moment let's just pretend that you're Mr. Briefs again, and I'm just Pan." He saw her ease closer to him. As a child she'd been smitten with him, he'd known it, but clearly, now she'd grown out of her childhood crush for him and in their previous time together they had enjoyed one another. They swayed past another couple who was eyeing them tentatively. She tilted her head to look up at him, he felt the couple nudge them and he rolled his shoulders back to stop himself from snapping at them. He felt her eyes on him and he peered down at her. "You've let your hair grow out," she noted and he lightly blushed, "I did not have much of a choice." She shook her head, "You've always had such beautiful hair, it will be a shame to cut it." 

His hand caught hers as she reached up to push it away from his face, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Her eyes popped wide and she merely smiled for him. He pulled that hand to encase it in his as they continued to dance. He stared down at her and knew then she didn't see him as everyone else had. He was a scarred man now. After they had fought Morana a second time, he'd battled and had been left with a gnarled scar that scraped across his face and along the column of his strong neck. He saw her head tilt to the side with such innocence, the same innocence he knew she no longer possessed. "You're so handsome," she complimented. "Just like when I last saw you," she reasoned. His heart ached. "Pan, we were battling-" 

She shook her head. "No, we together. At the beach house…enjoying a break away from our families." His head rattled for a moment as he remembered the nearly forgotten memory. And he looked at her. She joked, "I do say Mr. Briefs, it does seem as though you may have had a rough night." He merely smirked at her and leaned in and said, "I don't remember you complaining about that night." Pan felt her chest tighten and it did not go unnoticed by him. She blushed and he chuckled as he pulled away once more, continuing to dance with her. And then his eyes fell, and widened, how hand he not seen it before? "Pan," he whispered, and upon a necklace, she wore a very delicate silver ring. "You still have that," he whispered. Her eyes rose to meet his. She touched it. "Well, you did propose to me without a ring before you left," she reasoned. "I have always worn it since then." That ring was a gift from him when she was a teenager, and he felt emotion squeeze his heart. It proved to him that she loved him, still loved him, and had always loved him. 

And then a voice called to her, "Son Pan. You are needed at the front." Her eyes looked up at him and he eased down and said, "We could leave." She giggled and pulled away. "I couldn't do that to your parents," and she kindly slipped out of his hands and towards the stage. He watched her rise with firm feet to the stage and the lights dimmed as she began. She said, "As you all know, we are here for our annual corporate gala, however, tonight honors another very special day in the Briefs family history and I have been given permission to celebrate it." Pan looked out over the crowd at Vegeta and his eyes narrowed before he felt Bulma's hand touch his. "Tonight marks the anniversary of our company's finest, Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Prince." Trunks felt a smile curl his lips at the sound of 'Prince.' A made-up surname for his father of course, but nevertheless, it made a smile crack his solemn face. 

He felt a bump at his shoulder and looked over and saw his sister. "She looks pretty tonight doesn't she?" she asked. And he smiled for her, putting his arm around him as they watched Pan exit the stage as Bulma and Vegeta greeted her and Pan guided them over to a table where a cake was pulled out. And then Bura stiffened underneath her brother. He felt the change in her and Bura said, "The people are getting to close to her, she will get flustered." Trunks nodded and passed through the crowd. He excused himself and walked to his parents and Bulma's hand reached out to him and he kissed her cheek, murmuring, "I'm going to pull Pan from the limelight." And as he turned to Pan, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Najin reaching for Pan. Trunks pulled her against him and she stiffened against him, surprised. "Hands off," he growled roughly at him. He jumped and Pan saw his eyes widen and she felt a trickle of laughter fall past her lips as Trunks guided her outside. They escaped outside and Pan looked up at him and saw him still glaring at the Najin. 

"Trunks, leave him alone, he was only helping," she whispered. His head lowered, his hard eyes still there and she patted the side of his face lovingly, she leaned up to him. "Kiss me," she murmured. His expression changed and his arm pulled away from her. His hand pressed her away from him and he gulped. "What are you saying?!" He became flustered and he realized he could not be so open with her in public. She smiled at him and caught the front of his suit and pulled him back to her. "Are you drunk?" he asked softly. She arched a brow at him and said, "Never mind." She turned away from him and walked over to the balcony and pressed her hands against the railing. She looked out over the city and sighed. Trunks saw her back facing him and her shoulders sunk in defeat. He found her shoulders to be bare in the dress she wore. Her deep scar scaled over her right shoulder and he watched as she eased onto her left hand to catch her weight. She rolled the shoulder and she sighed. 

He came up behind her and his hand caught hers. She looked at him over her shoulder and slowly faced him, interlacing her fingers with his. She brought that hand up to her lips and gently brushed a kiss along his knuckles. "I missed you every single day you were gone," she admitted softly. His eyes softened and he leaned into her height and his eyes met hers. "Do you want me to kiss you?" She smiled and her head tilted up to look at him just as he leaned in closer. "Pan?!" Trunks' eyes went wide and Pan's eyes looked over to find Bura yelling for her. As Bura walked out to the balcony Pan let out a scoff. Of course, someone would interrupt their perfect moment. Her eyes looked at Trunks and he merely chuckled. Pan turned her face away and went to greet Bura just as she came upon them. 

"Pan, my parents, they're looking for you-uh?" Bura stopped dead though. Trunks caught Pan's chin, and said to Bura, "Watch the door." Bura blushed and Pan felt his lips touch hers. And again, just like the first time he kissed her, sparks ignited. She felt her heart drop to her stomach and her hand traced up his suit jacket as his arm pulled her closer. The magic that had once been between them kindled and Trunks pulled away, smiling. His lips kissed her once more, just another taste before he stepped away and said, "I want to go back to the beach house, but for now, now you can have her Bura." Pan's hand touched his face once more and she turned away. 

"Your parents?" she asked Bura and she nodded. "They want to thank you, eh, and dance was to dance…?" Pan's eyes widened and Bura added, "He said he wants to test your leg." Pan merely laughed and Trunks watched them disappear inside. He sighed and pulled his hands to his face and felt guilty. This happiness would soon end. For he knew as his father did, that Merona was headed their way once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Bulma laughed at Pan as they enjoyed their coffee in the kitchen. "Really Pan, I would have never had known that my husband could dance if it weren't for you!" Pan giggled and asked, "Are you two actually married?" Bulma paused and Pan saw her smile sweetly. "Vegeta had to be coerced to propose, but when he finally realized why marriage is important to us lowly humans, he did so." Pan listened to her as she continued, "It was after Cell attacked us…he was very quiet about it. He was funny. He woke me up late at night and took me in his arms and we flew out of the city to the water and he proposed. It was nothing crazy or extravagant, merely, him and I." Bulma then asked, "Do you think you and Trunks will marry?" Pan smiled, then winced as she stretched her leg out and rested it upon the chair beside her. "Nope, but it's alright really, I don't mind, after all? Who wants a crippled girl?" 

"Pan you're not cripple!" Bulma exclaimed, "You know that!" she added and Pan eyed her, "Bulma please." The aqua-haired woman gaped and shook her head as she snapped her mouth shut, at that moment in her life she was at a loss for words. Pan looked at her with so much pride and yet with such sadness. Pan leaned further back into the chair letting herself recline back, she sighed and pulled her hair down, running her fingers through it before she spoke, "I'll only be here a moment, I have to go soon anyway," she murmured as she placed her hairpins on the end table.

"Where are you going?" Bulma pondered. "Somewhere quiet with Trunks." Bulma eyed her and Pan said, "I'm not going to go down so easily Bulma, so don't worry about me. But it will take time…Trunks doesn't love me as he had before." Trunks surprised them. "How do you know I love you at all?" Pan looked at him and merely laughed it off. "I guess you don't have to love me, it would be a perk." She felt a bit of nervousness then and Bulma rose and patted Pan's shoulder. "It seems you two need to talk," she observed. "There's nothing to talk about," he reasoned and he said, "I will see you at home." Bulma eyed Pan as Trunks left. 

Pan smiled for her, and said, "He has not told me he loves me." Her eyes widened. "What?" Pan challenged her, "Just because you caught us, didn't make you think that he loves me did it?" Bulma shook her head. Pan rose and stretched. "Well, I've got to head out," she excused. With that, she left Bulma's house, got into her car and headed towards Trunks's home. When she arrived and entered the home she was quickly caught up and turned to face him. She looked up at him and he said, "You think I do not love you?" Her eyes flickered with emotion and she merely admitted, "I wish you would tell me you loved me." She fidgeted and he looked at her through sultry eyes. "Pan," he whispered and her eyes lifted to look up at him. "Yes…?" she whispered back. His hand slipped through her hair and pulled her closer. "I do love you, more than my life." 

Her eyes lowered and he knew she wanted to tell him something, but she wouldn't. "Don't hide from me," he said and he moved away from her and walked down the front hallway and she followed after him. He sat at the table and she stood before him. "What is it?" A small chuckle fell past her lips. "Am I that easy to read?" she joked weakly. He arched a brow. "You're still hiding something," he accused roughly. Her eyes widened and he rolled his shoulders, huffing out a sigh. "Pan-"

"No more secrets," she repeated. "No more hiding," she added. His angry eyes looked at her and then they softened as she had tears swimming in hers. She rose and took up his hand and forced him to touch her abdomen. His brow furrowed and it was through thick emotion that she brokenly said, "I cannot bear children Trunks," she said sadly. "That is my secret, I cannot give you a family." He could not hide his shock that came across his face. One word fell past his lips. "Why…?" She gulped, but said, "She impaled me with a burst of energy after I tried killing her, surely you remember." He stared at her and it was her smile that broke his heart. She surprised him as she leaned up to him and kissed his lips. She pulled away, looking up at him nervously. "Stop looking at me like that," she said softly. 

He felt his insecurity say to her, "And what about Najin?" She arched a brow. "It was only once, I was lonely, and he is merely human. As sometimes I am merely a woman." Trunks saw in her eyes, her regret, but she had hope floating in her eyes. He knew then, that she had been with him because she truly had thought he was not coming back. She had been lonely. She eased back and said, "So, sex, well," she reasoned. "My scars are very sensitive and well, it will be painful." He blinked blankly at her. "Are you agreeing to have sex with me?" he asked quickly. A small trickle of laughter fell past her lips. "I did not think I had to say it out loud, after all, I do find you very attractive." Her fingers traced his face and she added, "And this scar, just makes me want to kiss you again. It's very," she traced a finger over it, "rough looking." 

"How shallow," he teased and she once more leaned up to him for a kiss. Her heartbeat quickened and she ached for him. He kissed the corner of her mouth and pulled away. He didn't ask to kiss her, merely taking what he thought was his. He nipped her neck, swirling his tongue, trailing her thin neck until he nibbled at her earlobe. She shuddered underneath him, his body hardened with a familiar need. Her hands pressed against his chest, bracing herself and he pulled away to look at her. His hands cupped her face and she smiled slowly, sweetly, "You're so sad Trunks." His hands looked so large against her petite face, his fingers dropped to her sides and skimmed along her waist and she looked so, very frail as she stood before him. She was so, strong as a woman, even without her Saiyan blood, but so very vulnerable at that very moment. Her body was fighting its urges and he knew she was frightened. 

He slowly lifted her up to him, curling her legs around his hips and he carried her to his bedroom. He laid her upon that massive bed and she looked around and her head tilted at the sight of far more pillows upon the bed that had not been there before. "Um, Trunks…?" He paused above her. "Why are there so many pillows?" she pondered and then he took one of them and lifted her up and placed one under the small of her back and she felt the pressure in her hip feel at ease. "For you…" Her eyes widened then and she felt her heart breaking with how much she had missed him. 

Her arms reached for him and she said, "Please, be careful with me." He leaned in and kissed her once more, and leaned back and suckled her throat before he ripped open the shirt she wore. "Agk! Not careful!" she exclaimed and he chuckled as he kissed the tops of her breasts, "That's as rough as I will get with you," he reasoned. "But you will need to hold on to me," he forewarned playfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Pan's eyes slowly opened to the smell of fresh bacon and biscuits. Who had been there last night? Or had Trunks actually stayed? She frowned trying desperately to make sense of anything until she nodded, Bura probably stopped by, she must've dozed off and was now making them breakfast. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair and as she eased up and went to slip out of bed she froze. 

No clothes.

Her hair was not braided.

She always went to bed with it braided.

She wore no pajamas.

She always wore pajamas.

She could hear humming coming from her kitchen, Bura couldn't hum let alone hold a single pitch, and it wasn't a feminine hum. And then her eyes went wide. Trunks…her dream…she looked down at her torso and moaned, bruises, love bites, it had to be him. The humming was getting louder, and she could feel how tender her body felt.

She took to her feet, stumbling, but on quiet cat-like feet as she whisked her sheets up around her like a toga. The humming paused and she knew her intruder was listening, when it picked back up, she eased out of his room through the cracked door. 

She went to the kitchen and emotion overtook her when she saw Trunks. She threw herself at him and he remained still, still holding the spatula and pan. "Hello? Hot stove?" he groused. Her tears burnt her eyes, "You're here," she croaked. He looked at her, helpless and then growled, "Get the hell off of me." He sighed and peeled away from her, she stood there, watching him and as he turned the range off as he faced her. His harsh gaze looked down upon her and he sighed, his eyes slowly blinked, his expression softened and he reached for her. 

She jumped, and her body trembled, she was shaking and her actions caused his anger to spark in his eyes and his frown returned as he caught her up and shook her. "Don't look at me like you're afraid of me," he growled and she shook harder underneath his touch. "Am I dreaming? Did last night really happen?" she asked softly and his hands clenched shut before he caught her arm and drug her up from her stance. "Trunks where are you taking me? What are you-"

Into the bedroom, she was pushed onto the bed and she trembled as flashes of what happened the night before occurred like a reel in her mind's eyes. She blushed madly as he crawled over her. "Do I need to remind you?" he asked, reading her expressions like a book and she slowly shook her head.

"Good, you food is getting cold," he bit out as he pulled back, but she stopped him by grasping onto his waistband. He stopped and slowly turned to face her and she hugged him, cherishing the feel of his muscles against the soft curves of her body. "I hadn't thought you were ever coming back," she admitted, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Pan you can't throw yourself at me like this," he said and she pulled away confused, "Like how?" 

"You're naked under that opposing cotton sheet," he whispered roughly and she giggled nervously until a sultry look crossed her face. His breath began heaving, "Do you not want me like this?" she countered and he tackled her, curling her up into his arms and holding her close. "I want you everywhere," he whispered pleadingly. His body spooned hers until he rolled over and set himself between her legs, resting his face against her stomach. He traced her waist and her stomach and she merely watched him. "I have never been so infatuated with any woman in my entire life," he admitted and she giggled, "Is that your way of telling me you love me?" His hands tightened and she paused as he looked up at her, "I have always loved you and you tame me," he said. Her eyes widened, "Like an animal?" 

"You make me feel like the animal I am!" he exclaimed and she smiled for him. "You weren't an animal last night," she whispered and he sighed, resting his forehead to her shoulder as his hips slowly rolled against hers. "I came here and you were crying in your sleep. I couldn't have possibly…well, I could have," he reasoned, "but I couldn't, not really." She laughed then and he looked at her, "I hadn't meant to make you cry," he whispered and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"You're not being an animal now," she observed and he grumbled a strand of mild curses as he rolled off of her and eased off of the bed. "Your food," he murmured and she kissed him, she said, "It doesn't matter. Only you." 

He sighed. "We have to get back into town," he reasoned. "We don't have enough time," he murmured sweetly and she arched a brow. "I do agree with you, but we could stay in bed and sleep more?" she offered and he shook his head. "You need food, I need food," he said. "You need to get dressed." She playfully pouted and said, "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Pan's eyes slowly opened to the smell of fresh bacon and biscuits. Who had been there last night? Or had Trunks actually stayed? She frowned trying desperately to make sense of anything until she nodded, Bura probably stopped by, she must've dozed off and was now making them breakfast. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair and as she eased up and went to slip out of bed she froze. 

No clothes.

Her hair was not braided.

She always went to bed with it braided.

She wore no pajamas.

She always wore pajamas.

She could hear humming coming from her kitchen, Bura couldn't hum let alone hold a single pitch, and it wasn't a feminine hum. And then her eyes went wide. Trunks…her dream…she looked down at her torso and moaned, bruises, love bites, it had to be him. The humming was getting louder, and she could feel how tender her body felt.

She took to her feet, stumbling, but on quiet cat-like feet as she whisked her sheets up around her like a toga. The humming paused and she knew her intruder was listening, when it picked back up, she eased out of his room through the cracked door. 

She went to the kitchen and emotion overtook her when she saw Trunks. She threw herself at him and he remained still, still holding the spatula and pan. "Hello? Hot stove?" he groused. Her tears burnt her eyes, "You're here," she croaked. He looked at her, helpless and then growled, "Get the hell off of me." He sighed and peeled away from her, she stood there, watching him and as he turned the range off as he faced her. His harsh gaze looked down upon her and he sighed, his eyes slowly blinked, his expression softened and he reached for her. 

She jumped, and her body trembled, she was shaking and her actions caused his anger to spark in his eyes and his frown returned as he caught her up and shook her. "Don't look at me like you're afraid of me," he growled and she shook harder underneath his touch. "Am I dreaming? Did last night really happen?" she asked softly and his hands clenched shut before he caught her arm and drug her up from her stance. "Trunks where are you taking me? What are you-"

Into the bedroom, she was pushed onto the bed and she trembled as flashes of what happened the night before occurred like a reel in her mind's eyes. She blushed madly as he crawled over her. "Do I need to remind you?" he asked, reading her expressions like a book and she slowly shook her head.

"Good, you food is getting cold," he bit out as he pulled back, but she stopped him by grasping onto his waistband. He stopped and slowly turned to face her and she hugged him, cherishing the feel of his muscles against the soft curves of her body. "I hadn't thought you were ever coming back," she admitted, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Pan you can't throw yourself at me like this," he said and she pulled away confused, "Like how?" 

"You're naked under that opposing cotton sheet," he whispered roughly and she giggled nervously until a sultry look crossed her face. His breath began heaving, "Do you not want me like this?" she countered and he tackled her, curling her up into his arms and holding her close. "I want you everywhere," he whispered pleadingly. His body spooned hers until he rolled over and set himself between her legs, resting his face against her stomach. He traced her waist and her stomach and she merely watched him. "I have never been so infatuated with any woman in my entire life," he admitted and she giggled, "Is that your way of telling me you love me?" His hands tightened and she paused as he looked up at her, "I have always loved you and you tame me," he said. Her eyes widened, "Like an animal?" 

"You make me feel like the animal I am!" he exclaimed and she smiled for him. "You weren't an animal last night," she whispered and he sighed, resting his forehead to her shoulder as his hips slowly rolled against hers. "I came here and you were crying in your sleep. I couldn't have possibly…well, I could have," he reasoned, "but I couldn't, not really." She laughed then and he looked at her, "I hadn't meant to make you cry," he whispered and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"You're not being an animal now," she observed and he grumbled a strand of mild curses as he rolled off of her and eased off of the bed. "Your food," he murmured and she kissed him, she said, "It doesn't matter. Only you." 

He sighed. "We have to get back into town," he reasoned. "We don't have enough time," he murmured sweetly and she arched a brow. "I do agree with you, but we could stay in bed and sleep more?" she offered and he shook his head. "You need food, I need food," he said. "You need to get dressed." She playfully pouted and said, "Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Pan walked up to Bulma's home hand in hand with Trunks and they were greeted and she smiled seeing her father there. "Dad," she said, but it took him a moment for his smile to beam at her. "Is everything okay?" she asked. And then she knew, something was wrong when she saw Vegeta, Goku, and Goten there as well. "We came to speak with Trunks," Gohan reasoned. "About Merona." Her smile flickered. "Why?"

"She's returning," Goku said simply. "She's coming back?" Pan asked blankly. Trunks froze and Vegeta's eyes went wide. Pan stood just before the men and she shook her head. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, carefully. They remained silent before her and she demanded, "I said what does that mean?!" She looked at Trunks and he said, truthfully, honestly, "She will return for me, and try to kill all of us." Pan suddenly felt as if the whole world weighed her down. She felt her head spin and her breathing stopped. She stumbled away from them and into the kitchen. Trunks followed after her and she whispered, "That's what you meant when you asked if I was scared to lose you…" She looked straight in front of her and shook her head. "How could you not tell me?" 

"I didn't want you involved," he said and she whispered, "So, you thought you should, oh, I don't know to get close to me?" She felt her heart begin to ache. He reached for her and she stumbled away from him, into the counter behind her. "Pan, you know-" 

"I don't know what I know!" she exclaimed. "Get out!" she demanded, "Get out!" Bulma came into the kitchen with an angry look. "Why are you being so loud, Pan! What-" 

"Trunks get away from me!" she screamed. And when he reached for her she swiped his hand away from her. "I can't believe you! Get away from me!" Her tears fell uncounted and Bulma shook her head. "What is going on?" she demanded and Pan whipped away. "Ask him!" And she turned to leave. "I'm sorry Bulma," she murmured before turning away and then stopped dead seeing Trunks standing before her. He body blocked her. Her hands tightened she eyed him before silently stepping around and walking past him. "Pan wait," he said after her and she slowly stopped, "For what?! For you to tell me you love me, when you...you, how could you keep that from me?!" she countered. He glanced up at his mother and she looked at him with such confusion and sadness. Pan crossed her arms across her chest and he realized then how old she was much like he had noticed that about Pan. She had fine wrinkles and was aging well, but he could see now in her eyes she was tired, her body was a bit slouched from the sudden events that had taken place and she merely looked exhausted. 

"Pan," he began. She refused to look at him. "You ruined any hope I had," she spat and finally she escaped and left him. He sighed and ignored his mother's inquisitive look to go after Pan back through the living area and she passed the men staring at her and she said, "Thank you Vegeta for inviting me again into your home, Daddy, I'm going home." And Trunks followed after her. "Pan," he called. She shook her head. "Don't talk to me Trunks, just, respect me enough to stay away from me." Trunks sighed as he watched her go and without worry, she took off to the skies and left him. The front door slipped shut and he walked back to the men of his families and asked, "What are we doing?" he asked. Vegeta said, "She will be here, within the week." Trunks' eyes widened, "What? So soon?!" Vegeta nodded, "Your mother has been tracking her ship. She will be here in three day's time." Trunks collapsed onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. "Okay," he murmured. 

Gohan asked, "So it's true you have no power when she will be here?" Trunks shook his head, "Oh, I have power, and strength, she just has more control over me. She can use me as her personal fighter." He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. Gohan's hands tightened and he nodded. "Goten and I are going to take mom and Videl to the lookout, we will begin preparing." Vegeta nodded and Gohan nodded at his father and Goten followed him as he went to leave. Trunks sat up and rubbed his eyes. Goku said, "I am going to see grand kai." With his two fingers, he popped away and Trunks looked at his father with such a distraught look. Vegeta took a seat next to his son and leaned back, "You and I should train in the gravity room until she is here, so I know all of your moves." Trunks nodded in agreement. 

Vegeta's lips parted to say something else. "Pan was in that tank for almost a month, your mother didn't know until I told her, no one knew, she asked me not to tell and she excused her injuries at work from a 'ski trip'," he reasoned. When he turned away Trunks could sense the anger his father was emitting towards him. "Dad-" 

"She loved you, you know… if there was one thing I would've wanted for you it was to have a love like your mother has for me…someone who's understanding and deals with the shit we deal with, someone who wouldn't ever leave you even after all the mistakes you made, but in the end you're just like me. You push her further and further away until she no longer wants to wait." 

"She needs someone to love her. She needs a man she can rely on," Vegeta said. He was babbling and for the first time in his life he felt at a loss of words, merely filled the conversation with monologue until he faced his son. "If you don't tell her, you will lose her for good." He ended it that way and left no room for him to reply. Trunks gaped for a moment before he sighed and cursed himself as he threw his hands through his hair. "Should I go see her?" he asked then and Vegeta merely stared at him, "I would tell you no. We need to train." Trunks followed his father towards the gravity room. 

His father's words did not stop him. After spending eight hours in the gravity room, not seeing Pan was eating away at him. And Trunks stood before her apartment door and knocked. He heard her feet shuffle and she said through the door, "Go away." He needed to tell her why, even if she did not want to listen to him. "Pan, please, just listen to me," he reasoned. "Why?" she demanded. "I can't control myself," he said sadly. Pan's eyes widened and she shook her head. He explained, "She's coming back and she will take me again." She shook her head. "What do you mean?" He sighed and looked away from her, ashamed for returning like this. And his lips parted to tell her his deepest secret. "She changed my DNA, my genetic code to the point that she has control over me," he explained. He heard the door's lock slid over and she slowly opened the door, her eyes widened at the sight of both him and her grandfather. "Hey, Panny!" She eyed him too. "Why are you here?" 

"As a mediator," he reasoned. Her eyes flicked over to Trunks as she crossed her arms across her chest, closing herself off to them. "Is that why your father was asking me about genetic engineering?" she whispered. He nodded. "Yes." She eyed him and said, "Go tell your mother, she can help you re-engineer your DNA with RNA taken from you when you were a child." And she went to shut the door until Goku's hand stopped it. "What?" he asked. Pan sighed. "I said go bother Bulma," she groused and then Goku caught her and Trunks and they transmitted to Bulma's lab. She looked up from her station and arched a brow. "Pan…? Why are you-" Pan's hair was statically charged and she stood there, stiff and glared at her grandfather. She brushed her hands down her hair and fixed her glasses. 

"She knows how to fix Trunks!" Goku said happily and Bulma's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" Pan yanked her arm away from her grandfather and continued to scowl at him from behind her glasses. "It's an idea, not a fix." Bulma crossed her arms, and said, "Well, we only have three days. Let's hear it." Pan kept her emotions in check then when she heard the short timeline. She acted professional and precise. She walked over to Bulma and could feel Trunks follow after her. She looked back at him and Trunks felt himself gulp at her harsh look. "You," she said, "get on the table and stay there." And Pan turned back to Bulma. She eased over and looked at Bulma's computer screen before her. 

She squinted as she looked at the DNA strand pulled up on the screen. She pointed at a small segmented strand. "This one, this sequence is the Saiyan gene," she observed and Bulma nodded. "I know that." And Pan shook her head, "The third segment has been altered, that is where Merona has altered his genetic material. It's probably how she is able to control him." Bulma arched a brow and Trunks and Goku listened closely as Pan said, "If Merona was able to change his DNA genetically, by reintroducing your original DNA, it should neutralize. But you would need a reboot, like a hit to the head, or something emotionally charging." Bulma said, "Where would we have his original DNA?" Pan said, "If you have a lock of his hair from before he was with Merona or if we have any of his blood, you could reintroduce a synthetic sequence through the bloodstream. Because the Saiyan sequence is so adaptable it should work. But I can't promise anything," she said. "We don't have any time to waste," Goku said. Pan rose to a stand and stretched. Bulma nodded and said, "I have blood samples from when he was in school. I will have to get them from the lab at work." Goku caught Bulma's shoulder and said, "Hold on." But, they were gone. 

Pan pulled her hands up to rub her eyes and she felt a hand touch the back of her arm. She pulled away from the touch and eyed Trunks, and said, "Don't touch me." 

"Pan," he reasoned and she said, "There is absolutely no reason why you should have kept this from me." He said in return, "Because I can't stand the thought of losing you again." She merely turned away and hoarsely said, "You already have." And Trunks eased off of the table he sat upon and followed after her. He followed her, passing the tanks, and then up the stairs that led them up to the main house. He watched as she took her steps with purpose, she was leaving. "Don't leave," he called as they came upon the front door. She paused, and looked at him, facing him. She said easily, "I have to, I need to prepare for her coming." His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "If you think I will merely stand aside in the fight against her, against you, you are poorly mistaken." Her pride oozed out of her and for the first time he saw her as she once was, a fighter. Her aura radiated and he felt a rise in her ki. Dare he saw he was intimidated? Almost frightened at what she may be capable of? She arched a brow and said, "Goodbye." 

The door slipped shut after her and only then did he notice he had been holding his breath. He took in a slow and steady breath and then a presence was behind him. He turned, his father. Vegeta chuckled and said, "She trained with Tien to help focus her ki. Physically, she cannot do too much harm, but her presence, its scary is it not?" he asked properly. Trunks gulped and slowly nodded. "Good, get in the gravity room, you will not sleep today," Vegeta ordered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chapter 16

Pan threw her fist into her grandfather's hand and then he came at her, but she was quick, she slipped underneath him, dodging for she knew she could not outrun him. Then, finally, after so many times of trying to get him, she got the heel of her palm into his chin knocking him back. Goku felt his jaw snap up and his teeth chattered in his mouth. He eased back and said, "Enough." Pan and he floated to the grounds beneath them and Gohan watched on as his daughter staggered for a moment before she straightened herself. She huffed, she knew, "I won't be ready to fight in time." Goku looked down upon her and his gaze looked at his son. Gohan nodded firmly. 

"We will have a year to train," Goku stated and Pan's head snapped up to look at him. "What?" He nodded. "But we have to start now." She shook her head and then suddenly, and all too quickly, he caught her up and they were on the lookout. Her hair, once again frazzled, fluffed around her face and she peered around. Dende was there to greet them with a smile on his face. "Pan," he said as Goku slipped her from his arms. She shook her head. "What in the world….what is he talking about?" she asked, knowing Dende heard all. Dende said, "We have a chamber here, where time on Earth passes only a day and in the chamber one whole year." Her eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. And then Goku said, "How do you think Trunks hair grew so quickly?" And Dende motioned for them to follow him. They walked with Pan still a bit confused and as they walked into the temple and down a long corridor and to the center of the building she found a door before them. 

Dende said, "We do not have much time, Goku, you will take care of her?" He nodded. And with that Dende stepped closer to her and she stiffened for a moment. Dende had never stood so close to her before. He stood so close she could see that his dark eyes glittered with speckles of brown. Her hand rose. "We do not have the time to fix the scars, the muscles, but I can help," Dende said. He touched her side and Pan frowned then as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders she could feel herself be able to take in a deep, solid, sweet breath. Her eyes went wide as she could feel that she could breathe, she could ACTUALLY BREATHE. It was an adrenaline rush she had not felt in a long time. And then the door opened and Goku led her inside. "Time to start," he said excitedly. 

Pan wheezed and fell to the tiled flooring. She huffed as she fell to her knees and landed onto her hands. Goku tapped down in front of her and ordered, "Get up." She nodded and rose, proudly, her leg begged her to give it some rest, but she ignored it and floated just above the flooring. He nodded. "Good, work with what you've got," he said. She braced herself and placed her arms up into a fighting position. She said, "Again." And her grandfather came to her. His hands were fast to try and attack her and she did her best to avoid his hands as they launched at her. This time, this session, this day, whatever day it was, was about avoiding the attack. Yesterday it was defense, before that form, and before that learning how to hold her body before it gave out. Her grandfather's training was hard, but she knew he had modified it only for her. He threw his body forward and her eyes widened for a moment's time before she leaned down and he slipped out over her. 

A chuckle slipped past his serious face, he murmured, "Good, but-" His foot shot up and she slammed her elbows into his attack, blocking it. He nodded and then said, "Attack!" She launched at her and he prepared himself for her attack. She came at him, disappeared, then appeared behind him, and he caught her arm, or so he thought. But she revealed herself underneath him, her head at his feet, and her foot at his jawline. She had paused, she would not kick him. And he said, "Draw." And she let out a heavy sigh and floated down to the floors. Her leg gave way as she tried to stand upon it and Goku lifted her up into his arms and he said, "Tomorrow, we leave. Sleep." Her body felt all too exhausted all of a sudden. It was as if his words brought upon rest she had never had. 

Goku flew them over to the small building and said, "Pan," but when he looked down at her and saw her eyes could barely stay open he nodded. She would not eat this evening. Instead, he knew she would sleep through the night and into the early morning before it would be time to go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

Trunks shoved himself at Gohan and demanded, "You let her do what?!" Gohan rolled his shoulders. "Do not do that," he forewarned and then Trunks remembered his place. He took a step away from Gohan and Gohan's eyes flashed at him. "It was not my choice," Gohan said, "my father decided upon it. Unlike you, I respect that." Trunks growled and as his arm rose to attack Gohan, Gohan easily stopped him. "Are you trying to get in some practice?" Gohan was not one to taunt but made a very valid point. Trunks' eyes widened and he lowered his arm. "You let her train to fight, she shouldn't," Trunks said firmly. Gohan arched a brow, "She is my daughter before she is your lover." 

Vegeta walked outside and looked at his son and said, "What is going on?" Gohan stated and said, "I came to invite you both for when my father and Pan return from the hyperbolic chamber." Vegeta's eyes smiled, he tilted his head and made a firm statement, "You're allowing her, her revenge, how unlike you both." And then Trunks understood. And Gohan looked at his watch. "They will be leaving the chamber within the hour. Whether or not you are there does not matter," Gohan said. And with that he took to the skies. Vegeta rolled his shoulders and said, "This I need to see." And he too took off after Gohan, and Trunks followed. But what would he find when they came to the tower? Would she be stronger? Naturally she would, after all, Goku was her grandfather. She had the ability to excel far more than any other woman. 

They flew in silence until the came upon the lookout and once again Mr. Popo greeted them. "Gohan," he said and Gohan nodded in return as they followed him to the building. And just before they made it into the building Gohan stopped. Before them Dende stood with Goku. His father held Pan in his arms, his father's clothes in tatters while Pan's were there enough to cover her modesty. "Father," he called, his serious tone faltered and Goku smile for him. "Don't be too loud, she's sleeping," Goku called. But she yawned and her eyes fluttered. She yawned again and looked up at Goku and her eyes blinked over at Dende who stood just beside her. "It was a long year was it not?" he pondered and she nodded then stretched in Goku's arms as he slid her away from him. She stood and Dende's hand touched the top of her head and just like that her tattered clothes were replaced with a soft tunic and harem pants, he noticed her hair was pulled up into a bun and knew then, it was far longer than it had been before, much like his own hair. Her body cleaned in an instant and he said, "You must be hungry." She nodded, "Famished." And she followed after him as he led her towards the kitchens. 

Goku looked at Gohan and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Goten?" he asked. Gohan nodded, "He is headed here now." "Good." And Goku looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, Trunks," he said. Vegeta's jaw twitched, "Is she okay Kakkarot?" Goku in all seriousness said, "She will fight." He smiled and said, "Well, I'm starved." And he followed after Dende and Pan. As they came upon the kitchens there was a feast before them, with pillows for them to sit upon around a large table. Dende waved an arm, inviting them, "Please eat. You've all been training so hard." Pan plopped down and Trunks watched her. 

She seemed, not to ignore him, but his presence no longer perturbed her as it did just a day before. He had to remember she technically had not seen him for a full year, she had been given time to get over what information he had held from her. She was different, he could tell. She stood with a smile he had not seen on her face in a long time. She leaned over her father and kissed his head as she rose to get something to drink. "Hey Papa," she said. Gohan's hand took hers and squeezed. And she squeezed her hand into his shoulder and said, "Well, we have one more day till she is here right?" Gohan brought her hand to his face and kissed her knuckles. "You don't have to fight," he whispered and Trunks' eyes widened. Mere hours ago Gohan had given his blessing to allow her to fight and yet, he just said that? And then he saw Pan smile for him. "Papa, stop, you cannot hold onto me forever." 

"I can try, all of us think so," he reasoned in return. And her eyes flicked up to look at Goku, then at Vegeta and ever so carefully at Trunks. He merely looked away, not wanting to be racked in with them. And then a voice cut the air, "Hey guys!" Goten stood in the doorway and with Mr. Popo at his side. "Miss me guys? I had to take Bura into town before I could get here." Vegeta's felt a muscle, again, tick in his jaw. "Don't act so nonchalant!" he growled. And Goten smiled. "Can't help it," he reasoned and Vegeta crossed his arm across his chest and asked, "Where are they going?" Trunks's brow furrowed, "Who?" he asked. Vegeta remained silent and Goten asked him, "You didn't tell them?" Vegeta merely said, "I would not take it from you." Goten took a seat next to Vegeta and a big smile cracked his features. "Well, damn," he murmured and Pan asked, "What is going on?" Goten fiddled his hands and said, "Bulma and Bura will be heading to King Kai's." 

"But why?" Goku asked through big bites. Goten smiled wryly and replied, "Well, Bura's pregnant." Pan coughed and her excitement showed in her eyes. "A baby?!" she exclaimed and Goten nervously smiled, "Yeah, Bura wanted to tell you but-" he paused and saw Pan's smile as she eased over to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!" And he knew then, that Bura being pregnant did not affect Pan, but he had to know. "You're…okay with it?" he asked gently as she eased back to smile at him. She blinked and then, she got it. She smiled and looked away for a moment before she looked back at her uncle. She eased back onto her heels and touched a hand to her stomach. "I," she began, "before Merona ever came into the picture I did not think I would have children." 

"Why?" This time, it was Vegeta who asked. And she looked at him. "As a woman who was a fighter, I didn't want to worry about having kids," she reasoned. He said, "Is that not selfish?" Her eyes widened and he said, "I did not think I would have children either, but I have two beautiful children." Pan smiled for him, a sweet, caring, understanding smile. "As amazing as that is, I cannot bear children Vegeta." And then his eyes went wide as the eerie silence took over their meal and she said, "I need some air." Vegeta looked at Goten and he reasoned as she left, "Bura knew. It's the only reason why I know." Trunks rose from his seat and Gohan caught his arm, he forewarned, "Remember, she has been given a year since yesterday to heal." Trunks nodded and eased out into the night. 

He found her standing at the edge of the lookout and he calmly walked over to her. As he neared, she said, "I am not upset that I cannot have children." He reached out and touched the nape of her neck, gently squeezing it. He pulled her close and she automatically curled her arms around him and he held her. "Will you be ready for tomorrow?" 

"To train? Yes," she said. "And to fight?" he pondered. "Yes." Her answer was automatic and he sighed. "I don't want you there," he murmured softly and she nodded. "I know, but this is not only about you." 

"So, you will get revenge instead?" he whispered as he stepped away and held her face in his hands. She smiled for him. "I had thought I wanted revenge, but this is not that," she reasoned and he asked, "Then what is it?" 

"I want to hurt her for taking you from us, from me, is that revenge?" He sighed and didn't have an answer for her. Instead, he took her hand but then paused. He looked at her and listened and her expression turned inquisitive of him. "What?" she asked. "You're breathing," he said and she said, "Dende healed me." Her response was simple and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. She stood a chance. But he still did not wish for her to fight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chapter 18

The following day went as thus, they trained at the lookout. Vegeta stated what Merona was capable of, as did Trunks. However, neither one of them knew of her weaknesses so the plan was to tire her out and exhaust her. If it were possible. They continued with their physical training while Pan looked upon them. She had not participated in most of their training as she was still exhausted from her year's worth of training with her grandfather. And then, it was as if time ran out, the day passed quickly and night fell and the next day Merona would be arriving upon planet Earth. 

Pan was the first to rise and she tightened a sash around her waist, keeping the tunic and pants on her. The clothes were comfortable and breathed easily and as she eased out onto the main tiled platform, she was greeted by Goku. He was watching the sun rise above the clouds and she stood behind him. He looked upon Pan and he asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded. And he said, "You will be the only one who can help Trunks." She nodded once more and added, "I understand." And one by one the rest of the fighters joined them. And once there, Mr. Popo said, "She is in the mountains of Mount Pazou." Goku nodded and they took off. 

Merona stood before the large screening and watched as her ship landed and she had a cruel smile to her lips. "I will claim the planet," she said smartly. And then she began the trek to the exit of the ship. As they landed and the dust settled the door slipped open and her guards greeted her. She eased through the two rows of them and her smile broadened at the sight of people before her ship as her eyes adjusted to the light of an Earthling day. And she waved her hand and two dozen guards flew out for the attack. And fighting erupted. She felt amusement as she walked down the ramp and into the fighting. And in the center of all of it stood Vegeta. She cackled at the sight of Trunks standing at his father's side. "Ah, I see you did betray me, how predictable." She slipped on a gauntlet and tightened it down. "Let's see how they do with you against them!" Trunks went stiff as she hit a small button and aimed for him. 

"Heh heh heh," she chuckled as Trunks suddenly threw a fist in Vegeta's face. Vegeta took the brunt of the attack before he flung his son towards her. She dodged him easily and then Trunks rose, his eyes wide and empty. He took a stance behind her and she tilted her head to the side with a cruel smile. "It would be too easy for you to kill your only son, I know what kind of man you are Vegeta," she murmured. "So I will allow him to go after your counterparts." She waved her arm across and as Trunks flew off, Vegeta went after him, he caught his son's arm and threw him to the ground below. A hard hit. That would reset him. But Trunks rose and he was still unresponsive. Vegeta went after Merona. He threw a fist into the air and she deflected it easily and he blocked her attacks while she enjoyed the fight with him. "You're far stronger than you were before," she noted and he said, "I will defeat you with ease." Merona chuckled as they continued to battle. "It will not stop my will for him to kill, all of you." 

And as the fighters continued to beat down the guards, it soon came that all the guards were defeated and Vegeta was still sparring with Merona as the rest of the fighters came upon them. And then Vegeta felt a change in Merona as he saw her eyes shift to look just over his shoulder. And then she shot away from him. She floated just far enough to reveal she was shocked. Vegeta smiled. 

She had seen her. He lowered himself to the grounds and said, "He still has not reset. I tried." Pan nodded and said, "My turn." She cracked her hands and floated up to Merona. Her eyes widened and Pan smiled. "See a ghost?" she taunted and Merona said, "I thought I killed you." 

"I survived, we Saiyans do that," Pan said. Merona's upper lip curled and she said, "I want you to watch as a kill her." Trunks floated up behind her and Pan did not allow his presence to deter her as she threw herself at Merona. Merona froze as she felt Pan's fist smash into her face. She skittered back into Trunks and stared wildly at Pan. "How-" 

Pan's aura radiated from her. "Vegeta merely toyed with you, we could take you down in one shot," she threatened. Another fist landed into Merona's stomach and she doubled over. "You took everything," Pan said. "You are nothing here." Merona's eyes went wide. "How dare you!"' she exclaimed. Her hand rose and she whacked Pan in the chest, she had let her guard down only for a moment. Pan fell hard to the grounds beneath them, and Gohan went to her, before his father stopped him. "Trust her," Goku said. And Pan slowly rose from where she'd fallen. 

Merona came down to her, her eyes full of rage. "You've merely been playing with me?!" she demanded and Pan looked up at her, Trunks stood just behind Merona and Pan could see his gaze flicker. She would have to break him in order to break the bond, the control that Merona had over him. Pan continued to berate her, she said, "Why wouldn't we? We are a superior race." Another blow, this time to her face. Again, she fell, this time, she was having a hard time getting back up, but she willed herself to rise. Her face was red now, she could feel her blood rushing to where Merona had hit her and she felt laughter trickle from her lips. And she rose once more. "Doesn't it bother you?" she asked and Merona said, "Bother me?" Pan's smile taunted her. "That you can be played with like the toys you have?" Pan laughed and then Merona's hands tightened and she pointed down at Pan and said, "Kill her." Pan's laughter taunted Merona, and just before Trunks reached her she said, "Because you're only a woman." 

Pan's eyes widened as suddenly Trunks was in front of her with his hand tightly around her throat. She gulped, but barely, and her eyes met his. Again, his were flickered, his hand would loosen, then tighten once more and Merona noticed. "What are you doing?! Kill her!" And Pan barely whispered to him, "I'm sorry." She threw her legs up over his arm and pulled. Hard. She twisted herself around his arm and dislocated it and that sudden burst of pain and emotions finally broke him. He fell, in agony, to his knees and Merona caught her. "You bitch!" And Pan screamed as Merona caught her up and said, "I'll kill you for good this time!" And she took Pan up and slammed her down into the top of her knee. Pan's eyes went wide and she felt her eyes flutter as she felt her back break. Then Merona threw her hand into Pan's torso and again, Pan felt the searing red hot pain of her energy blast pouring through her, but Merona was distracted, angered, and her blast merely skimmed Pan's shoulder. And again, her eyes fluttered, she fell to the ground beneath them and the last thing she saw were Trunks's eyes staring horrified at her. But this time she felt a smile curl her lips, she felt relieved, Trunks was still there and this time…he had the choice to stay, with them. 

"Dad! Go!" Gohan yelled while he and Vegeta went after Merona. "You think you can take me?!" she exclaimed. And Vegeta cracked his hands while Gohan's eyes darkened. Goten's feet padded down behind them and Vegeta said, "I have waited years to kill you woman." Gohan craned his neck and it cracked his neck. Vegeta then said, "You think we would take you?" he chuckled. "I will kill you, will pleasure." 

Shock hit Trunks hard as he reached out for Pan, but before he could hold her, Goku was at his side, his hand touched Pan, and then took Trunks's hand and he transmitted them. Trunks blinked and they were gone from the scene and he looked around and found themselves at Kami's lookout. "Dende!" Goku yelled and within moments Dende arrived at their side and Trunks merely sat back and watched. "Can you heal her?!" Dende looked over her and pressed his lips together and said, "Yes." And he bowed over her, but not before Trunks took her into his arms and his tears fell. "Pan," he whispered. He looked at Dende and Dende merely touched her, "I can save her Trunks. But you have to trust me." Trunks was speechless, trust him? Of course he did. And with shaking hands he held her while Dende carefully pressed one hand to her forehead and another to her abdomen. And the healing process began.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chapter 19

Vegeta stood over Merona as she crawled, she struggled to get away from them and his cruel smile curled his lips. "I am not like Kakkarot, I will not allow you to live," he said gruesomely. Gohan and Goten stayed just away as Vegeta caught her by the throat and added, "I also do not prejudice against women." And with that he saw fear finally claim her, he said, "I almost miss that look." And with one quick flick of his wrist, her neck snapped. He let her lifeless body fall from his hands and he said, "Look away." And Gohan and Goten shielded their eyes as Vegeta's attack burst her body into energetic flames and her body was incinerated. 

Vegeta turned away with a huff and said, "We need to go see Dende." Gohan frowned. "What?" Vegeta smiled, "Where do you think your father went? To heal her." Gohan suddenly felt relief wash over him, his nervousness, and his anger, and his sadness of losing her was replaced by the hope that she was going to be okay. And with that he followed after Vegeta who took off towards the lookout. Gohan felt his heart pounding the whole way there, the entire, thirty minutes that it took for them to get there and when they arrived, Mr. Popo was there to greet them.

"Ah, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten," he said. And Gohan demanded, "Where is she?" Mr. Popo smiled. "She is resting. She has had quite the journey for her healing." Gohan ran into the temple and looked around and at the end of one of the halls Trunks sat outside a door, with his head in his hands. Gohan ran to him, Trunks looked up and his eyes widened. Gohan felt a smile curl his lips at the sight of Trunks. His hand reached out to touch his shoulder and he said, "She will live." And Gohan slipped into the room to watch over his daughter while she slept. 

Pan felt her eyes open and she peered around and she found Trunks sitting at the end of the bed she was laying in. He was sitting in a chair, his head was bowed, as he was sleeping and she quietly rose from the bed and her eyes widened as she felt no pain. She stretched her arm and there too, was no pain. And she felt happiness well out of her. She leaned over Trunks and gently woke him. She crouched down before him and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey good lookin'," she teased. His eyes blinked at her and then widened at the sight of her out of bed. He shot up and his neck cracked. "Ugh!" She laughed and he looked at her. "What are you doing out of bed?" he said and she shrugged, "I feel better." And she explained. "There's nothing, no more pain, no more aches," she reasoned. "Dende took a little more time healing me." 

He merely stared at her and she eased out of the room. He rose and followed her. She walked out and there, in the kitchens, her father, grandfather, uncle, and Vegeta sat. She said, "I'm hungry." Trunks caught her arm and pulled her away from the scene, and excused, "One moment please." He carried her back to the room and shut the door. He was huffing and she merely giggled. "You nearly died," he said and she shook her head. "Nope, I lived this time." 

"This time," he said and then asked, "What about next time?" She shrugged. "I don't know." He shook his head. "You can't fight," he said and she said, "I will fight whenever I need to." He shook his head and said, "Why did you let her attack you?" She smiled for him, and answered, "Because I knew you would break." His anger sparked and then she eased up to him and kissed him. His eyes widened before she pulled away and looked at him. "Do you want to pretend again?" she asked softly. And he sighed and shook his head, he knew there was no changing her. "No, no more pretending," he said, and he encased her in his arms and held onto her. He felt her smile against his neck as she said, "Welcome home."


	20. Chapter 20

"I haven't written in quite some time, and I do take every review into consideration when I write. Any review is structural criticism! Again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoys what I write. SO! Please review. Best regards, L.T.


End file.
